


When Autumn Leaves Start To Fall

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Apples, Autumn, Back to School, Baking, Bath Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bonfires, Butt Plugs, Coffee, Competition, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Drinking, Dry Humping, Family Bonding, Ficlet Collection, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Football, Friendship, Gift Giving, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Hockey, Humor, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Interior Decorating, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Pancakes, Pie, Post-Canon, Pumpkins, Roleplay, Romance, S'mores, Scarves, Skirts, Slice of Life, Soup, Sunsets, Swearing, Sweaters, Tenderness, Thanksgiving, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: New season, new ficlet collection! The goal is one short stand alone fall themed ficlet each day for the month of September. Most will be rated G or T with more mature ficlets tagged in the chapter titles and notes. Honestly just another excuse to write tooth-rotting fluff!🍁 Now complete! 🍁
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946494
Comments: 478
Kudos: 208





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Daily ficlets are back by popular demand! 🎉
> 
> I am so excited to share these fall ficlets with all of you! Whereas last time the challenge was to expand my descriptions and focus on romance, this month's challenge is brevity. I'm going to try very hard to keep these under 1,000 words though if any of them get enough support, I might expand them once the month is over. This self imposed word count challenge is largely due in part to the long fic I hope to start posting next month and because life is getting just a bit busier! 
> 
> The title comes from Nat King Cole's "Autumn Leaves" even though it's a bit of a sad song for a collection with so much love and fluff in it. It's one of my personal favorites. 🍂
> 
> Unbetaed but very much encouraged by The Club and my fellow RA members. Prompt fills/requests will be dedicated accordingly. Now onward to fall! 🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick decorate the store for the new season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ficlet is dedicated to [CoffeeandStargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandStargazing).

On the first day of September, David walked through the doors of Rose Apothecary with his arms full of tastefully curated “autumnal” decorations. Patrick had gotten to the store a little early because he always went in early the first of the month to compare their current quarterly projections with their monthly goals. Things were going surprisingly well despite the low foot traffic last month due to a few late summer rain storms, and Patrick felt confident they were going to easily surpass this quarter's projections by at least a 60% margin. Satisfied with his work, Patrick shut his laptop and took a sip of his lemon zinger tea before returning his gaze to his husband's antics. He watched with great amusement as David set the first box of decorations down with a loud sigh before turning on his heel to return to the car without offering Patrick so much as a ‘hello’. David had slept right through Patrick’s early alarm and had barely stirred when Patrick pressed a goodbye kiss to his forehead, but the corners of his mouth had twitched up into that sleepy little smile that never failed to warm Patrick's heart.

Patrick watched David unload a total of five large boxes into the store and just as he was about to head back for a sixth, Patrick finally had to say something.

“Good morning, David.” Patrick called from his spot at the counter and David jumped, sending a large black felted pumpkin flying out of the box he was carrying. The both watched it fall to the floor with a soft thump and roll across the room.

“Oh my god, Patrick! You’re lucky that wasn’t the candles.” David breathed out as he set the box down. Patrick retrieved the wayward pumpkin from where it had landed next to the wooden spoons and returned it to its box. David gave him a quick peck on the lips as a thank you before he headed back out to the car, his hips swaying determinedly as he walked. David had grown to really love changing the decorations in the store with the various seasons and fall was always a clear favorite. Patrick examined the large boxes now scattered at the front of their store and when he opened the one closest to him, he was greeted with what looked several yards of decorative garland fashioned out of realistic looking paper leaves in reds, golds, and browns. Patrick dug through the next box to find the aforementioned candles of varying sizes and shapes that all smelled like cedar or clove or pumpkin as well as two large baskets of miniature cinnamon scented wooden apples. He picked up one of the tiny wooden apples and it vaguely reminded him of caddying golf for his dad when they went on a vacation to Maine when he was younger.

The sound of the bell chimed again and David dropped the sixth box to the floor with a little grunt and began unpacking it himself. The first thing David grabbed was a large wicker wreath decorated with yellow sunflowers with a neat burlap bow at the bottom and wooden painted letters with the store's initials suspended in the center. 

“I’m not sure we have enough fall decorations, David.” Patrick said, his voice dry and humorless even as he felt the smile settle on his face. David scoffed, casting Patrick an unimpressed look.

“Well these aren’t ‘fall decorations’, they’re actually our early autumnal aesthetic.” David nudged past him to hang the wreath on the door while Patrick attempted to figure out a good spot for the apple decorations. Between the two of them, they were able to get the entire store transformed into its full early autumnal glory within the hour and David’s look of approval was practically radiant as he stood at the front of the store to observe their handy work.

"Look at that, you made it beautiful." Patrick said softly, wrapping an arm around David's waist. David sighed happily in response and leaned into Patrick, his own arm extending out to wrap around Patrick’s shoulders. 

They both breathed in deeply, taking in the warm intermingled scents from the candles and admiring the oranges, browns, golds, and burgundies that were now blended seamlessly into their sand and stone color palette. David and Patrick stood there wrapped up in each other, enjoying the peace of the early morning in their wonderful little store, basking in the start of a brand new season.


	2. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's favorite coffee shop goes out of business, prematurely snatching away his hopes of procuring his favorite fall coffee drink. Patrick can fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With David's love for sugary coffee, I couldn't resist making him a PSL lover and also because pumpkin spice _is_ delicious. ☕️

David had long since made peace with his love for sugary coffee. It’s not that he didn’t like the flavor of coffee, it was more he wanted all the creamy, sweet, decadent things that could be worked in with the coffee. He’d harbored an obsession so intense with affogato the summer the Roses had rented out an entire villa in the foothills of Italy that his father had to outfit David’s wing of the house with a full espresso bar and separate ice cream and gelato machines when they returned home. Nowadays, David got his sweet coffee drinks in much more mundane but still delicious ways. In the summer, he’d drink enormous cups of cold brew iced coffee, light ice, with a float of heavy whipping cream and plenty of caramel and vanilla syrup swirled around the sides of the cup like a Jackson Pollock painting. In the winter, he's drink rich, chocolatey peppermint mochas and gingerbread lattes with stiff peaks of whipped cream crowning the top of the cup like a fresh blanket of snow. 

For the fall, David’s coffee of choice was, of course, the pumpkin spice latte and he eagerly waited for the first properly chilly morning to make the drive to Harvest Coffee, the one coffee shop that made it within a reasonable driving distance. The only problem now was the coffee shop had, apparently, closed last month when the owner retired. David was left staring at an empty storefront feeling both betrayed and groggy without the pumpkin spice latte kick he had been anticipating. David mourned the loss of his perfect fall morning all the way back to town and when he’d gone to the café in hopes of having Twyla at least make him his usual, he was greeted with a broken coffee maker. Twyla prepared him a paper cup full of instant coffee mixed with mocha powder that tasted like what sadness felt like. Patrick did his best to try and cheer up his despondent husband.

“Why don’t we just get a can of pumpkin and some cinnamon and we can make our own at home?” Patrick said, ever the helpful problem solver, while David just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Pumpkin spice lattes aren’t made of pumpkin, Patrick! They’re just called that for pumpkin pie spice that goes on top.” David muttered while Patrick frowned in response.

“Well that just seems like false advertising.” Patrick said, his lip quirking into a half smile as he said it. David let out a small sad noise of despair and Patrick squeezed his shoulders with both hands in sympathy. 

The following day was Patrick’s day off which was why David was shocked to see him walk through the doors of Rose Apothecary with a thermos and one of the insulated lunch bags they used to bring lunch with them to work. Patrick grinned at him and eagerly bounded forward for a kiss on the lips despite it only having been few hours without David in his orbit. Patrick's 'hello' kisses were, admittedly, some of David's favorites.

“I did it! I made you a pumpkin spice latte.” Patrick announced proudly. David raised an eyebrow at that but Patrick just held up a finger to silence him and set the thermos and the bag down on the counter. He opened the lid on the thermos and the warm smell of cinnamon sugar immediately permeated the air, causing David to sigh happily despite his hesitance; David was not eager to have his pumpkin spiced hopes crushed again. Patrick opened the bag and pulled out an unfamiliar orange mug that declared it was “ **Pumpkin Spice Season** " in bold white letters. Next came a small container of pumpkin spice and a can of whipped cream. Patrick poured the coffee mixture into the mug and then topped it off with a large pile of whipped cream, just like David liked, and finished with a generous sprinkle of pumpkin spice to complete his creation. Patrick gestured grandly and when David went to pick it up to drink it, he made a small noise of protest.

“Wait!” Patrick called and before David could fully process what was happening, Patrick was lining up to snap a picture of him and the drink on his phone.

“Ugh, you’re so embarrassing.” David grumbled even though they both knew David loved being the model for Patrick’s Instagram food posts.

“Recording, David!” Patrick told him cheerily and ugh, a video? What if Patrick’s pumpkin spice latte was terrible and he couldn't hide his disgust and all of Patrick’s Instagram followers thought he was an ungrateful husband? Or worse, what if the video prompted a video call from Alexis where she informed him he was an ungrateful husband? David held the mug a bit tighter and tried to put on his most pleasant looking 'trying my husband's food' smile.

“First pumpkin spice latte of the season, all organic and made with love.” Patrick narrated while David rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. The moan he let out was probably a little too sexual for Instagram but it was really that good. The coffee was sweet, velvety smooth, and rich with flecks of cinnamon swirled throughout like perfect little cinnamon stars in a perfect coffee sky. There was just a hint of caramel and vanilla underlying the cinnamon and the whipped cream to coffee ratio was just right and David wanted to cry it was so good. Patrick grinned at him from behind his phone.

“It’s good, huh?” Patrick asked and David nodded, licking the whipped cream from his lips and cupping the mug even tighter to enjoy the warmth of it in his hands.

“I knew I married you for a reason.” David muttered as he moved the mug back up to his lips with content smile, happy to show Patrick's instagram followers just how grateful he was for his husband and his coffee making skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Alexis gets Patrick into instagram before she leaves Schitt's Creek by setting up an instagram account for Rose Apothecary and then making him his own so he can post to it. Patrick ends up becoming a #foodporn curator and many of his posts include David snarking in the background of videos or artfully posed in the middle of whatever activity they are doing. Alexis not so secretly loves seeing the pictures and videos of her brother-in-law trolling her brother because it makes her feel less far away from them both. Plus flooding the comments on Patrick's instagram always guarantees an exasperated phone call from David. 💜


	3. Bed and Breakfast (Happy Anniversary!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick take a little fall retreat to a bed and breakfast for their second wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's day three and I've already tossed out my word count restriction. 😅 No not really but I decided because I get to make the rules that today's ficlet was allowed to be a little longer as an anniversary treat. Also I'm writing this as their second wedding anniversary because I can. 😎
> 
> Upping the rating to M today for mention of sex. We'll earn that E rating yet, don't you fret.

For their second wedding anniversary, David and Patrick decided a long weekend away was just what they needed. With business steadily picking up as they rounded out their first full year with the Rosebud Motels, they both were in desperate need of a break so when Jocelyn agreed to tend to the store for the weekend, David surreptitiously booked them a stay at a cozy bed and breakfast in upstate New York from his phone before Jocelyn had even finished speaking. 

The drive to the bed and breakfast was almost three hours long but it was worth it when they pulled up to the regal looking Victorian home. The nice older woman at the front desk fawned over their little anniversary getaway appropriately and practically begged them to enjoy dinner compliments of the inn at their affiliated farm to table restaurant located just down the road. Their room for the weekend had a beautiful clawfoot tub in the bathroom and a similarly gorgeous four poster bed that Patrick immediately could think of four or five different uses for that didn’t include sleeping. As such, Patrick had David tied to two of the four bed posts begging to come before they even made it to dinner.

Dinner was a surprisingly decadent affair. The inn must have notified the restaurant of the occasion because they end up with a romantic table setting in front of the large fireplace that was the focus of the dining room. They ate from a special tasting menu curated just for them and they eagerly worked their way through a roasted beet and goat cheese salad with candied pumpkin seeds, house smoked pork belly with an apricot chutney, braised short ribs so tender they fell apart almost soon as a fork touched them, and a decadent chocolate cake they ended up knocking forks over in between laughs. Both David and Patrick joked about everything tasting delicious but not quite as delicious as freezer burnt mozzarella sticks and they held hands all the way back to their room.

The first day, Patrick let David sleep in just enough to be appropriate for vacation before whisking him off to the farmer’s market he’d put at the top of their list of potential places to visit. They drank oversized cups of chai tea and play fought over who got to eat the last of the ginger-pear scones they’d bought for breakfast. Patrick presented David with a large bouquet of wildflowers just to watch the look of surprise on his husband's face even as he pretended to grumble about carrying them around for the rest of the morning. They shop and ate their way through the quaint little boutiques and restaurants in the little town and finish the day wrapped up together in bed kissing lazily like they had all the time in the world. 

The second day, they take a nice long walk through a nearby botanical garden where Patrick snapped a candid picture of David standing in the middle of a garden full of white roses with his face tilted up toward the sun, looking every bit like an angel dressed in Givenchy. Patrick kept the photo as the background on his phone for a full nine months. After their garden stroll, they indulged in a light tea lunch at a nearby tea room before David surprised Patrick with a couple’s massage at a local spa that left them both so boneless and relaxed, they had to order room service for dinner that evening. They ended the night in a sweaty, satiated heap, both of them covered in bite marks and bruises and feeling like maybe they should have scheduled the massage for the day after their overly athletic romp in the sheets. Fortunately, the claw foot tub is big enough for them both to work out any aches and pains and perhaps another orgasm or two together.

Their final day began with an early morning hike that Patrick only mildly had to convince David to go on. Two years of marriage had softened David’s reluctance to engage in both early mornings and outdoor activities, especially when Patrick always managed to make both things worth his while. Plus the last time he went on a hike, he received his four gold engagement rings, although now they had a lived in quality to them. A dent on the smallest ring from where he'd caught it one too many times on the side of the counter at the store, a scratch on one of the larger rings from weeding the garden at their cottage, a small nick in the ring he often wore at the top of his index finger from some moment he can't remember. Indeed David's rings now carried memories of their own from both his engagement and his marriage, the tiny physical imperfections of a life full of love and happiness that he wore proudly.

For this hike, Patrick packed much lighter and they fed each other bites of cheese danish and blackberries while they watched the sun rise over the lush valley below them. David uncapped the small bottle of champagne he'd slipped into his pocket and they took turns sipping straight from the bottle, feeling a bit like teenagers who swiped it from a parent's liquor cabinet. Once the food and champagne were gone, it was time to read out their “anniversary resolutions”, an idea that David picked up from some online wedding forum that they decided to try out. This was the first year they got to share the previous year’s resolutions with each other so the anticipation was heady. Patrick opened the envelope they’d sealed the resolutions in and they quickly swapped papers, eagerly pouring over the words. David had resolved to be more open to new experiences he’d otherwise not choose for himself (“Like sunrise hikes!” David added when Patrick read that one off.), to be a more attentive listener, and to end each disagreement with a kiss. 

“I don’t know if I like that you thought our first year of marriage was going to be so rife with arguments.” Patrick grumbled playfully and David leaned forward to kiss the frown off his face. Patrick tried and failed not to smile at the fact that the kisses did seem to work and David patted him lightly on the cheek for good measure.

Patrick’s resolutions were as practical as Patrick himself. Patrick had resolved to not let his competitive side harm their relationship (“That one contentious game of monopoly nearly sent us to counseling.” “Shut your mouth, it wasn’t that bad, David.”). He’d also written to work on verbalizing his feelings and to never go to bed angry. The both quickly scrawled out their year two resolutions beneath the first three before tucking them away in a fresh envelope with the “Do Not Open Until 2021” written across the flap. Once that was done, they both sat side by side and took in the view for a bit longer. 

"Can I tell you one of my resolutions?" David whispered. Patrick considered this for a moment, rubbing his hand idly across David's shoulders. David had his knees tucked up underneath him was looking at Patrick with his head pillowed in his arms. He was positively glowing in the early morning light.

"I sort of thought the idea was _not_ to tell me yet but if you want to, I'd like that." David smiled at him and Patrick knew what David was about to say before the words even left his lips.

"My resolution is that we come back here next year but that we also end tonight in our own bed at home." Patrick gently gripped David's chin and leaned down to kiss the romantic sap of a man he married with all the tenderness and love he could manage in a single kiss. David's eyes were bright when he pulled back and Patrick knew that the message came through loud and clear.

"Happy Anniversary, David."

"Happy Anniversary, Patrick."


	4. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick admires David's scarf collection.

Patrick was not a huge fan of the cold. He didn’t hate it, but he’d much prefer summer sunshine, baseball games, and cookouts to crunchy leaves and frosty mornings. Even still, the change in the weather had its own perks. Hockey would be starting up soon and Patrick loved butternut squash and there were few things better than dressing up for a Halloween costume party. One of the earliest perks of fall was watching the infinite array of scarves David would start to pair with his sweaters. Patrick had a few scarves he rotated around, mostly knitted by his mother, in plain blues and grey. He'd never taken to them as a fashion accessory and found that when he tried, he always ended up with something in a pattern or a color that made him feel like he was trying too hard. David, however, had dozens and dozens of scarves in every color and pattern imaginable and some that were quite possibly beyond imagination. It had taken both of them to lift the enormous storage container stuffed to the brim with scarves into the bed of the moving truck when they finally moved the rest of David's clothes out of the motel.

Patrick knew they couldn’t all be designer wear because there were far too many of them and he’d seen first-hand how the collection continued to grow like an untamed field of wildflowers. A Houndstooth infinity scarf pulled from the rack at the big box store and snuck into their cart between the paper towels and crackers. A pine green wool scarf bartered from a new knitwear vendor eager to get into their good graces in hopes of a long-term contract. A package on their front porch containing a tan, white, and red Burberry scarf that felt softer than a cloud that David had spent an entire afternoon with an online auction page tab open just to pounce on it at the very last second. Patrick still thought that one was a lot to pay for a scarf, but David seemed to love all his scarfs indiscriminately regardless of cost. He’d wear his five-dollar gray plaid Target find just as much as his three-hundred-dollar Alexander McQueen skull print scarf and make them both look effortlessly cool in the way David made everything look beautiful and expensive. 

Today’s scarf was new, or at least knew to Patrick. David was dressed in a cozy white knit sweater paired with his acid wash jeans and an [unbelievably colorful knit scarf](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/the-elder-statesman-striped-fringe-cashmere-scarf-item-15464513.aspx?storeid=9359) that hung all the way down to his knees. The scarf was made of stripes in all muted colors: gold, green, purple, tan and to some it might seem fairly neutral, but it was such a lovely contrast to David’s usual black and white. It briefly, hilariously, reminded Patrick of the rainbow coat from the touring production of _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ they’d seen in Toronto the previous spring. The purple in the scarf especially brought out the rich depths of color in David’s expressive brown eyes and Patrick was mesmerized watching him walk through the store, leading a customer through a sale like a man on a mission. David moved graceful around the tables and shelves with ease, his scarf swaying with each step. He'd come to a stop and the scarf would flair out in front of him almost like it was mimicking David's own hand gestures. David looked elegant, almost regal and Patrick was grateful not for the first time that all he had to do was stay behind the register and try not to stare too heatedly at his gorgeous husband closing the biggest sale of the week.

When the customer finally left with four large tote bags in tow, Patrick watched with interest as David took the scarf off and stalked across the room to put himself in Patrick’s space. Before Patrick could ask what he was doing, David whipped the scarf around Patrick’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss that was hardly work appropriate. Patrick couldn’t help but whimper against David’s lips as David used the scarf to hold Patrick in place, licking inside his mouth and making Patrick feel weak in the knees with the sudden rush of blood diverted from his brain to his groin. When David finally pulled back, his eyes were full of mischief and Patrick knew he had noticed Patrick’s appreciation all throughout his big sale. 

“I saw you staring and couldn’t tell if you were admiring me or the scarf.” David teased, rubbing the scarf against Patrick’s cheek while Patrick playfully batted him away.

“Oh, definitely the scarf. I like the colors.” Patrick could tell David didn’t believe that lie one bit. Patrick swallowed nervously and tried to adjust himself in his pants without David noticing. David noticed and used the scarf still wrapped around Patrick's neck to pull him into the backroom. Though, really, there was nowhere David could lead him that Patrick wouldn't eagerly follow. 

A week later, a gorgeous blue, gold, and green mohair scarf arrived in the mail. David gently pulled it from the packaging and wrapped it around Patrick’s neck before he could protest. Somehow the colors in the scarf worked with Patrick’s thin blue V-neck sweater and it made Patrick feel just a bit more put together. Plus, he loved the soft feeling of the scarf against his skin and David’s long fingers teased beneath the scarf leaving goosebumps in their wake as he tied it together in an artful knot. 

“Beautiful.” David declared, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s blushing cheek. Patrick wore the scarf to work and received a frankly alarming amount of compliments on it and David's pleased smile was so adorable it was hard not to smile back. Maybe scarves were meant to be his thing after all.


	5. Fireplace (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get cozy in front of the fireplace and things get a little heated. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five days in and here's our first E ficlet (or at least as E as i could fit under 1,000 words). 
> 
> Warning ahead for a hand job, come eating, and dry humping. Happy Saturday! 😅

Although Patrick had a fireplace in his old apartment, they’d very rarely ended up using it due to the fact that the chimney had something clogging it that caused black smoke to billow out of the fireplace every time they tried to light a fire. So they’d made do with several pillar candles nestled into the fireplace where the firewood should have gone, but it certainly wasn’t the same as a cozy, roaring fire. That was why the end of their first week in the cottage found them in front of the fireplace on a mission. Patrick had carefully stacked the firewood they’d damaged out from the store for the occasion and they both marveled at how quickly (and smoke free) the fire started up. They’d spent the better part of that evening curled up together on the couch, whispering promises to each other about all the wonderful things they were going to do in their new home. 

Tonight, David had a different plan for their fireplace. It was a truly chilly fall evening and he’d already topped some pizza dough with a huge pile of grated gruyere, prosciutto, and fat cloves of roasted garlic because he knew Patrick would love it. Patrick was currently on his way back from a vendor pick up in Elm Ridge because Zach, their firewood supplier, was a big baseball fan and vendor pickups with him usually turned into a beer on the porch and far too much baseball talk. But, undoubtedly, Patrick would return as he often did with a fresh bundle of firewood for their own use in addition to the supply for the store. David set the cooked pizza up on one of the wooden cutting boards they’d gotten as a wedding present and laid a fluffy throw blanket in front of the fireplace. He’d just been pouring some wine when Patrick walked in the door.

“I’m home! Smells incredible in here.” Patrick called from the entryway. David quickly made his way over to the living room and had just enough time to settle himself in a way he’d hope was tempting on the blanket when Patrick walked in. Patrick smiled down at David, the want clear on his face before his eyes flicked over to the cooling pizza, his expression never changing. David sighed.

“Yes, I made pizza. The quicker you get the fire going the quicker you get that pizza in your face.”

“Mmm, not the only thing I want in my face.” Patrick teased, lowering himself to his knees and cupping the back of David’s head to press their lips together.

“Go start the fire, you pervert.” David grumbled and Patrick chuckled so darkly David had to adjust himself in his pants while Patrick built the fire. Every little thing Patrick did, from stoking the fire with his shirt sleeves rolled up around his strong biceps to the little moan he let out when he first bit into the pizza, was driving David wild. By the time they made it through the pizza and the wine, it was properly dark outside and the only light in the room came from the crackling fireplace. Patrick cleared the dishes and brought them into the kitchen while David luxuriated in the warmth of the fire. He stretched himself out onto his back and let his eyes flutter shut. He could hear Patrick return and was unsurprised when he felt the weight of Patrick’s body pressed against his own.

“Been driving me crazy all night, David.” Patrick whispered in his ear, his voice so low David shivered despite the burning fire behind them. The smell of wood smoke mingled with the familiar clean smell of Patrick’s eucalyptus body wash and David couldn’t help but moan as Patrick started to suck a bruise beneath his jaw. Patrick further proceeded to drive David crazy by holding his hips in place so David couldn’t grind their cocks together like he was aching for. Patrick seemed content to kiss and lick and suck at David’s neck like some sort of very polite vampire and David felt himself start to sweat from their activities despite being immobilized. Patrick smoothed his hands over David’s hips and managed to slip one hand down the back of David’s pants to give his ass a rough squeeze. David bucked up against Patrick with a cry as he felt his cock start to leak inside his pants.

“Patrick, touch me, please.” David whined and Patrick obeyed. He moved his hand to wrap around David’s leaking cock and then came that deep chuckle in his ear that made David realized he’d just fallen into a trap.

“I’m touching you now, David. This what you wanted?” Patrick teased and David groaned in protest even as Patrick gave him a firm stroke. “C’mon, wanna watch you work for it. Fuck my hand.” David felt like he was melting. Somehow, he managed a stuttering rhythm, working his cock in and out of Patrick’s grip while Patrick showered him with praise. 

“That’s it, David. Want you to feel good, you deserve it. Love coming home to you, laid out so pretty in front of our fireplace. Are you going to come for me? Come on, baby, come for me.” David’s hips stuttered and he gasped as he came hard in his pants. 

Patrick worked him through it, come slicking his hand as he stroked David’s cock until David whimpered. Patrick, being the menace he was, brought his messy hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. David groaned and reached for the zipper on Patrick’s jeans, but Patrick just hitched a leg over David’s hip and thrust against him once, twice, and then he was coming in his pants with a soft gasp of release in David’s ear. Patrick shifted them so they were lying side by side with David flush against his chest. The warmth of the fireplace and Patrick’s arms quickly lulled David into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.


	6. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a bad week and then, to top it off, has to leave home for two days. David still tries to make it okay.

Patrick had a bit of a bad week. It wasn’t really anything specific that was troubling him, but the pile up of annoyances was starting to grate on his nerves. It was all things like a broken formula in an excel spreadsheet he couldn’t figure out, the fancy grocery store in Elmdale they went to every few weeks as a treat had stopped selling his favorite oatmeal cookies, he’d ripped his jeans bending over to stock a shelf at the store right in front of a group of young moms who barely contained their laughter at his expense. Not to mention, he had to leave home for two days because last month he’d agreed to help Ray at a trade show in Toronto. 

David was still asleep when he'd left, which was unsurprising considering it was a little before five in the morning, but it still put Patrick in an even worse mood. He had hoped to at least give David a goodbye kiss and he had to settle for a kiss pressed into his sleeping husband’s hairline. David hadn't even stirred. Patrick made up the coffee as he did every morning and set the timer for it to go off in two hours. He already felt a pang of sadness at not being able to make the coffee for David tomorrow. Ever since they’d moved into their new home, Patrick had taken to making David’s coffee by either setting it up the night before or putting it on before he left to open the store. He loved being able to do this small thing for his husband, a simple act of devotion that made them both happy. Maybe he could bribe Stevie into bringing David a latte on Saturday morning to keep up his streak. 

At least the he trade show itself wasn’t bad. It was at a large convention center close to all kinds of restaurants and coffee shops, so at least Patrick knew he’d eat well the next two days. Not to mention, he enjoyed having the time to catch up with Ray. Ray’s positivity was intoxicating and even though Patrick was missing David, he felt like Ray was glad to have the help. Their booth was so swamped the first day, Patrick barely had the energy to do more than fall into bed after a quick room service dinner in his hotel room. He called David when he was on the verge of sleep and when he woke up, the phone was still in his hand. 

Day two of the trade show floor started off just as busy. Patrick was just stopping to take a swig of water from his water bottle when he noticed a delivery man with an enormous bouquet of sunflowers. Patrick was curious as to who would have flowers delivered to a trade show until the delivery man came to a stop in front of their booth with a broad smile on his face. Thank goodness Ray had just left on a bathroom break.

“Patrick Brewer?” Patrick nodded dumbly as the man pressed the large bouquet and then a box of chocolates into his hands. Up close, he could see the sunflowers were tucked into a cheerful blue checkered vase along with orange and red spray mums and tiny little pumpkins on sticks. Patrick glanced down at the box of chocolates and noticed they were actually pumpkin caramels. Patrick glanced up to ask the delivery man who had sent him but he was already gone. It was then Patrick noticed a card with a sunflower printed on it near the top of the bouquet and he carefully plucked it out of the cellophane the entire thing was wrapped in. The front of the card said “You Are My Sunshine” in wide, loopy font and the sunflower even had a cartoonish smiley face on it.

_**Patrick,** _  
_**I’m sorry I was asleep before you left for Toronto and that you haven’t had a good week. Hopefully this little surprise will make you smile and make us even for all the embarrassing gifts you’ve sent me over the years. Also, note, this is absolutely not a challenge, don’t you even think about it, Patrick Brewer! Can’t wait to have you home, I always sleep better with you next to me.** _

_**Love,** _  
_**Your Thoughtful and Generous**_ **_Husband_ **

Patrick called David immediately.

“Rose Apothecary, this is David speaking. How may I help you?” David asked, his voice dry and so sarcastic, Patrick could practically see the face he was making right now.

“Hello thoughtful and generous husband, you didn’t have to do all this.” Patrick finally settled on. David hummed.

“Didn’t have to do all what?” David asked innocently and Patrick sent him a picture of the flowers. He waited on the telltale ping from David’s end and David groaned.

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” David hissed. Patrick frowned. That was not the reaction he had expected.

“Um what? Didn't you send me flowers?” David sighed.

“I did order you flowers, but I ordered a tasteful bouquet of cornflowers and baby’s breath. Not that mess. I told Stevie what I wanted and she put the order in with the florist the Rosebud Group uses for the motels. She’s the worst. Does that tacky card really say ‘You Are My Sunshine’?” David made out all in a rush and Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at his obvious distress.

“Well, I’m sorry they’re not what you wanted but they are very festive. And the pumpkin caramels sound delicious. ” Patrick could practically see David’s ears perk up through the phone at the mention of candy.

“I didn’t know about the caramels. Save me some?” Patrick laughed again.

“Of course I will. See you tonight.”

“See you tonight. Love you.”

“I love you too. Oh and David?”

“Hmm?”

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ …” Patrick sang. A beat of silence.

“UGH!” The phone line went dead and Patrick couldn’t stop laughing. 


	7. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick host their first bonfire of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day! I moved this one up in the list even though we're getting quite a few cozy fire related prompts bunched up together because I needed some Stevie in my life. I hope you enjoy.

David knew as soon as the weather turned, they’d be hosting a bonfire. Ever since they’d moved into the cottage, Patrick had taken to their backyard just as readily as David took to the closet in the master bedroom: eager with the anticipation for what the space could become. And because Patrick’s vision for the backyard didn’t include knocking out any walls and installing complex lighting, the backyard was set up as an entertaining area far more quickly. They’d had a few bonfires the first year they’d moved in and the experience had taught David a few things along the way. Bonfires were best when it was little cold outside, s’mores and hot dogs were a must, and Roland was not allowed to bring his “special punch” anymore or the majority of the people who kept the town running would be too hungover to do so the following day.

Their first bonfire of the year was on a crisp Saturday in October. They had invited the usual few guests and, as they’d come to expect when those usual few guests chatted it up throughout the week, they ended up with a yard full of people at nightfall. Patrick had been building the wood pile up for two weeks and David had been gracious enough to let Patrick use the rest of the magazines he’d swiped from the motel to help get the fire going. (“David, we’ve got subscriptions to magazines printed in this decade now. I think you can part with the November 1997 issue of _Cosmopolitan_.” "But Patrick, what if I wanted to try that crash diet of diet coke, Girl Guide Cookies, and celery?") After they’d set out the s’mores rations and pre-skewered hot dogs, David and Stevie settled into their lawn chairs to watch the main event. Patrick loved an audience when he started up the fire. 

“So, what’s the over under on Roland catching either himself or someone else on fire tonight?” Stevie asked. David shot her a look while she innocently sipped on her beer.

“Roland is only allowed near the bonfire if Jocelyn or Roland Jr. can supervise him.” David responded curtly, tucking his legs under himself and trying to tamp down the brief flash of fear as Patrick struck a large match and tossed it into the pile of old magazines and wood. He was always a little worried the entire thing would immediately ignite and was subsequently relieved when the little fire in the center slowly started to grow as planned. Patrick dusted off his hands and accepted a beer from Stevie as he dropped into the seat next to David. He smelled all woodsy like he always did when he’d spent any length of time outside and David wanted to nuzzle into the hollow of his throat where he still smelled most like himself. Patrick looked gorgeous with the shadows from the bonfire flickering across his face and when he caught David staring, his smile grew almost instantly. David was about to tell him how good he looked but Stevie was already looking at them both with thinly veiled disgust.

“If you two are going to keep looking at each other like that, I’m drinking all the beer and crashing in your bed.” She warned them and before David could respond, Patrick surprised them both with his own retort that made them both blush. 

“Well you certainly underestimate just how little an obstacle that would be compared with how badly I want to have sex with my husband tonight.” Patrick said with a wink that made Stevie gag on her beer and David couldn’t help but laugh at the serene expression on Patrick’s face. 

Fortunately for all of them, the bonfire picked up from there. Patrick's pre-approved playlist of folk music drifted across the yard, mixing in with the chatter of people drinking and eating around the fire. David maybe ate a few more hot dogs than he should have; Cooking over an open flame was appealing for both the flavor and the speed with which he got to eat. Patrick had long since been engrossed in a conversation about hockey with Roland and Bob and Stevie kept purposefully lighting her marshmallows on fire just to watch the sour expression on David’s face when she licked the charred bits of sugar from her fingers.

“You’re disgusting, I hope you know that.” David said as he gingerly slid his perfectly toasted marshmallow on to the waiting graham cracker on his plate. Stevie chomped down on her latest charbroiled creation and pointed to something behind David. David turned just in time to see Patrick pop David’s perfect marshmallow into his mouth with a wide grin. David glared.

“I hope you and Stevie will be very cozy in the bed tonight. I’m sleeping in the guest room.” David declared with a huff. 

“That’s fine.” Stevie replied. “I’m gonna cuddle you so hard, Brewer.” Patrick grinned at her.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” David ignored them both and stalked off toward the snack table for another one of the sweet potato hand pies Twyla had brought.

As though they’d planned it, Patrick and Stevie both decided they’d reached the perfect time of night for Patrick to drag out his guitar. All three of them knew David was powerless not to forgive them both for their antics when faced with the prospect of his husband’s voice weaving through yet another Ed Sheeran cover. Then, to sweeten the apology, Stevie decided she’d drank enough to actually sing with Patrick, and they sang "Falling Slowly" from _Once_ and David loved and hated them both equally as they bowed to the polite applause from the little crowd. Patrick and Stevie walked back over to David arm in arm and if his eyes were a little watery from the singing and the love he felt for them both, he could always just blame it on the smoke from the bonfire. 


	8. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants to sell back to school supplies at the store and he and David have very different ideas of what that entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily) who had this brilliant little idea and let me run with it.

Patrick’s aunt was a school teacher and she always claimed every fall that there were only two kinds of students: those that were excited for school and those who would do everything they could to avoid it. Patrick, unsurprisingly, had been the former. He’d get so excited the night before the first day of school, his mom would have to give him some of her sleepy time tea to calm him down enough so that he could actually sleep. The first day of school meant a special breakfast, a carefully chosen outfit, new books and pencils and notebooks, and he’d get to see all of his friends. Now that Patrick was older and no longer had a first day of school to be excited over, he figured maybe the store could get involved in the back to school rush and he could, in turn, recapture some of that excitement. So he made one of David's favorite meals and bought the idea up over dinner one night.

“David, I think we should consider adding some back to school supplies to our inventory this month.” David mulled this over through a large bite of chicken parmesan, his expression thoughtful. 

“Like we’re talking sticky kids in our store, touching and potentially breaking things?” David said, gesticulating with his fork.

“Well, yes David, children but mostly their parents. Back to school shopping could be quite a lucrative event for us. The back to school shopping market is huge. They even have tax holidays around it in the states.” David smiled at him.

“Well it sounds like you’ve thought this through. How about we make it a little interesting. I’ll order a few products to sell for this ‘back to school’ event and you can pick out some boring products like calculators or something and whoever sells the most gets to pick date night this month.” Patrick narrowed his eyes but nodded in agreement.

“Fine by me. I hope you’ll be gracious when we go paintballing for our date night.” David grimaced and stabbed a green bean with a fork.

“I hope you’ll be gracious when we go to that Kardashian themed haunted house.”

Both David and Patrick spent the rest of the night trash talking each other as they researched products on the couch with glasses of wine and the brownies Patrick had baked to win David over just in case the mention of tax holidays didn't work. 

  
One week later, they had the most insane ‘back to school’ display Patrick had ever seen. Baskets of the multicolor puff ball keychains David had picked were set out next to the primary colored one subject notebooks Patrick had chosen. Towers of gel pens David had chosen because he liked that the colors were named after foods were set out right next to the binders Patrick chosen to match the notebooks. David’s silvery bento style lunch boxes were a stark contrast to Patrick’s practical scientific calculators. David patted one of the little puff ball keychains as he passed to stand behind the register and they both tried not to look too pleased with themselves.

“Well David, I have to admit, I thought you were actually going to try and beat me.” Patrick said, crossing his arms even as he grinned at David, who rolled his eyes in return.

“Please. I’ve already made us a reservation for Ronnie’s next night teaching at Painting with a Twist.” Patrick grimaced as he went to open the door. They’d put out an ad in the Elmdale Chronicle about a back to school sale and, sure enough, they had a steady stream of school age customers the entire day. 

They each took turns at the register so the tally would be fair and at first, they sold four calculators in three hours so Patrick felt quite proud of himself. Then he noticed David’s keychains were outselling him at a rate of five key chains for every calculator. The bento lunch boxes sold out, ironically, right before lunch and they sold fifteen sets of gel pens by 3:00 PM. At the end of the day, they didn’t need a tally at all because David was the clear winner. Surely David wasn’t going to let him off easily now. They closed up the store in silence, David humming lightly to himself as he pretended to reorganize Patrick’s notebooks and calculators around the three gel pen sets and five puff ball keychains that were left.

“Hey Patrick?” David’s voice was casual but Patrick almost didn’t want to answer. 

“Yes David?” Patrick replied and when he looked up, David was much closer than he’d been a moment ago.

“We made a lot of money today on school supplies.” David said and Patrick raised an eyebrow at him.

“We did.” David moved behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and the tension Patrick had been carrying in his shoulders since they’d flipped the sign to closed started to ease out beneath David’s comforting hands. 

“Well,” David smiled, “Since we both sold so much today, I think we should treat ourselves to that hibachi place in Elm Glen for date night.” They both loved that hibachi place and although it was typically only reserved for special occasions, even more surprising was that David was actually giving him an out from his own competitive streak. Patrick felt his heart swell with affection. He cleared his throat and smiled.

“That’s a great idea, David.” David grinned at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of Patrick’s mouth. They finished up the rest of their closing chores and just before they locked up for the night, David emerged from the backroom with one of the bento lunch boxes. Patrick glared at it where it gleamed in David’s hands. 

“What? I thought it might be good for leftovers from the hibachi place.” David said, batting his eyes innocently. 

David packed his lunch in the bento box for three weeks straight after that.


	9. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David enjoy some spiked apple cider and a sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I sincerely appreciate all the sweet comments so many of you have been leaving each day! It warms my heart almost as much as a warm mug of apple cider and that is very high praise if you know how much I love the stuff! (Also definitely try apple cider + champagne for your next fall brunch and thank me later.)
> 
> Oh and I too hate licorice so sorry licorice lovers. 😬(And for canon's sake, the licorice David eats on the show is clearly strawberry and not the icky kind so there.)

Something about fresh apple cider always made David feel cozy. Whether it was hot or cold, it was the type of deliciously sweet thing he could make himself sick on if given the opportunity. Apple cider spiked with rum or bourbon or brandy or, hopefully, all three was a whole extra level of delicious and he'd happily drink several glasses of the stuff. Knowing this, Patrick had brought home a gallon of fresh apple cider from a farm stand he had passed on his way home. Patrick had grinned at him and suggested they make hot spiked cider and enjoy it out on the deck while watching the sunset and how on earth could David say no to that perfect sounding evening?

Now David sat on the countertop and watched Patrick methodically assemble all his ingredients beside the slow cooker. 

“This seems like a lot of work for spiked cider, Patrick. We could just top it off with zhampagne right now and call it a mimosa.” David offered helpfully, legs swinging lightly as he drank his morning coffee. Patrick smiled at the suggestion even as he pried open one of his many tea strainers and dumped a tablespoon of little round things into it while David looked on bewildered. As though sensing the sudden confusion, Patrick plucked one of the little balls out of the tea strainer and held it out to David in the palm of his hand for inspection.

“Whole Cloves. One of the magic ingredients that make all your pumpkin treats taste so good.” Patrick explained and David smiled around his coffee mug.

“Acceptable addition.” He conceded but then Patrick placed four star anise pods in with the cloves and David gagged. “Ew! I hate licorice, no star anise!” Patrick smirked at him.

“They’re not super licoricey in this. Trust me.” David frowned but nodded, feeling somewhat mollified when Patrick removed two of the offending pods. Next up were three cinnamon sticks and Patrick’s bright peal of laughter when David tossed a fourth into the slow cooker was even more delicious than the caramel pumpkin creamer in the coffee he was drinking. David watched Patrick cut an orange into careful slices before arranging them in the slow cooker and then it was finally time to pour the fresh cider over all the aromatics. David reached for the rum but Patrick batted his hand away.

“Not yet, it’ll get bitter. We’re going to let it go for a few hours and then we can add as much rum as you like—within reason.” Patrick finished as David batted his eyes innocently. Wait.

“Hours?” David wrinkled his nose in displeasure as Patrick stepped in between his legs to press a soft kiss to the pout on David’s mouth. 

“Hmm I can think of quite a few ways for us to fill up those hours.” Patrick murmured against his lips. 

“Oh? Whatever did you have in mind?” David purred as Patrick closed the distance between them. Patrick’s lips were so close that when he finally spoke, David felt it almost more than he heard the words he hoped would be _take me to bed_.

“We could clean out the garage like I’ve been asking you to help me with for weeks.” Patrick whispered. David pulled back with a scowl while Patrick looked extremely pleased with himself.

“Ugh you’re not allowed to get me all flustered and then drop that on me, Patrick!” David snapped while Patrick stuck the lid on the slow cooker and set it on warm.

“Well maybe if you’d helped me with the garage sooner, we could’ve had more fun with these spare hours.” Patrick teased.

  
As initially annoyed as he was, David was very happy to have the garage cleaned out enough so they could park at least one of their cars in there during the winter months. Plus Patrick, perhaps feeling somewhat remorseful for his teasing earlier, made sausage and pepper sandwiches for dinner even though they weren’t his favorite simply because he knew how much David liked them. After their dinner had been cleared away and rum had been added to the heavenly smelling cider, they each gathered their mugs and headed for the deck.

David never would have imagined that the deck of all places would be one of his favorite spots in their home but the addition of a few tastefully disguised citronella candles and bug zappers kept the deck free of the insect population and those who got through the barricades would have to fight Patrick first. Patrick fell heavily onto the wicker love seat they’d added just a few weeks prior and David easily settled into his side. The warm cider in his hands smelled every bit as delicious as Patrick had promised it would. Patrick stretched out his legs and draped an arm alongside the back of the loveseat as they watched the sky turn a shimmery orange. David ventured a small sip of the cider and groaned as the flavors of cinnamon and apple and orange burst on his tongue. The rum added a different kind of warmth to the rich flavor of the spices and Patrick, once again, looked very pleased with himself.

“Told you. You can’t taste the licorice at all.” Patrick muttered, sipping his own cider happily. David watched him in profile, admiring how the setting sun played off his features. When Patrick caught him staring, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to David’s lips almost like he couldn’t help it. 

“Mmm, yep. No licorice but I hope you know you’re going to be making this, like, a _lot_ over the next few months.” David said and Patrick hummed in agreement, his fingers gently stroking the soft hair at the nape of David's neck. David, for his part, was suddenly unsure if it was the drink or the casual affection from his husband that was making him feel a bit lightheaded. Maybe it was a bit a both.


	10. Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick changes the bedding to something a little more cozy without David's permission. It doesn't go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just changed my own bedding over from my thin summer quilt to my thick winter comforter and it might not quite be cold enough for it yet but I've slept better than I have in weeks the past few days so I'm going to call it a win. 🤷🏼♀️

“Absolutely not.”

“David, c’mon. It’s starting to get cold and you agreed we needed something to freshen up the room.” Patrick sighed as David continued to stare down at the new flannel sheets and comforter Patrick had fitted the bed with while David was at work with a look of deep disgust. It’s not like he’d been waiting for David’s solo day at the store to make the switch. It was just David was very particular about, well, _everything_ and Patrick was tired of waking up with cold toes because their comforter was too thin. Okay maybe he had waited a little. 

David pinched the fabric of the comforter between his fingers, his face scrunching in displeasure as he rubbed his thumb over the fabric.

“When I said 'freshen up', I meant like something from the Ralph Lauren Bowery Collection. Not something that reminds me of Stevie’s closet.” Admittedly, Patrick thought the heather gray plaid went well with the season and had hoped the grays and blacks and whites in the pattern would be enough to appease David. Apparently not. 

“Well it’s on the bed now and I’m not taking it off until we at least try it out.” Patrick said, crossing his arms. He was sick of wearing socks to bed and David looked prepared to argue but then sighed in defeat when he saw Patrick wasn't budging from his stance.

“Fine. One night.” David grumbled and Patrick would’ve thrown his hands up in victory, but David was suddenly plastered to his side. “Or,” David purred in his ear, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist and pressing kisses down his neck. “We could get these sheets good and messy right now and then we could go to that cute little linen shop in Elmdale and—” Patrick shifted out of David’s arms, rolling his eyes at his all too predictable husband.

“Nice try, David. Let’s go start dinner.” Patrick said pleasantly. David made an affronted noise behind him. 

“Ugh. I’m making brussels sprouts just because you hate them!” David threatened and Patrick ate his brussels sprouts without complaint. They tasted like winning. 

As they got ready for bed, Patrick couldn’t help but notice David was doing everything he could to extend his nightly routine. After his typical twenty-minute skincare regimen, he’d applied the thirty-minute bubble face mask he normally used every other Sunday and sat on the pouf ottoman in the corner of the bedroom reading a magazine with his back to Patrick. Then came the lip mask he did once a month and David remained perched on the ottoman and even though David had put himself there as some sort of passive aggressive punishment for Patrick, he looked every bit like a naughty child that had been sent to the corner for a time out. The laugh that bubbled out of Patrick at the thought made David turn around to glare at him. 

“You can come out of time-out whenever you’re ready, baby.” Patrick told him kindly and David flipped him off on the way to the bathroom to finish rinsing off his face. When David finally returned, he was practically glowing from all additional the skincare, but he still hesitated slightly at his side of the bed. Patrick had helpfully pulled back the covers for him while he was in the bathroom and despite being engrossed in his own book, Patrick watched from his periphery while David seemed to oscillate between getting in bed and heading back to the corner. Thirty seconds passed and then a minute and Patrick set his book down with a sigh before opening his arms wide.

“Come here, you enormous brat.” Patrick teased and David was all too happy to be cuddled up in Patrick’s arms. He did, however, left out a quiet “oh” of surprise as he slid across the soft flannel sheets. Patrick smiled at him knowingly and David smacked him lightly on the chest in response.

“Not one word.” David grumbled even as he leaned into the kiss Patrick pressed to his extremely well moisturized lips. Patrick turned out the light and pulled the covers over them both before David could overthink it and decide to go sleep on the couch.

When Patrick woke the next morning, David was pillowed against his chest. Patrick laid there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of their new bedding and the soft sounds of David’s breathing. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t one of his favorite parts of the day, the quiet ease of waking up surrounded by his husband. His husband, who had rolled over onto the warmth of Patrick's side of the bed when Patrick had snuck out of bed to make the coffee, and who had continued to snuggle into the flannel sheets he’d argued about with a happy little sigh. David woke up an hour later to a smug Patrick with a plate of pumpkin waffles and bacon on a tray and even though David wouldn’t give Patrick the verbal confirmation that he was right, the flannel bedding was allowed to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially 1/3 of the way through! Let's keep the momentum going on [tumblr](https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/). My asks are always open and I'd love to fill a prompt or two if anyone has one! 💗


	11. Candles (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick helps David relax after a long week with pasta, candles, and a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last fire related prompt for this series. 😅
> 
> This one is rated M for a hand job and very brief nipple play.

Patrick knew David had endured quite a busy week. David had hosted a fall wreath making event on Tuesday night and it ended up lasting past midnight because Roland somehow managed to superglue his arm to a table. Then, the past few days had sent David off renewing three vendor contracts over an hour away in three separate directions. Last night, David had come home so exhausted, he’d fallen asleep _in_ Patrick’s lap when they’d cuddled up to watch an episode of Chopped before bed. Clearly what David needed was a relaxing, stress free evening in two parts: a nice dinner and then some really nice sex. Hopefully in that order because Patrick had spent quite a bit of time assembling a large tray of [pastitsio](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/pastitsio-recipe-1949975), a decadent Greek style lasagna dish with layers of a slow cooked meat sauce and pasta crowned with a thick cheesy bechamel. He was sure David was going to love it maybe even more than the sex.

David arrived home to a bowl full of pasta, a glass of his favorite red, and he sank into Patrick’s arms in a way that let Patrick know he’d be leading them through the evening’s activities.

“Holy _fuck_ , Patrick. How long have you known how to make this?” David asked through a mouthful of pasta, already halfway finished with his second helping. Patrick took a sip from his own glass of wine.

“Oh this? Couldn’t tell if you liked it or not.” Patrick said evenly and David rolled his eyes. “I just saw it in one of those old cookbooks my mom gave us last month. Is it a winner?” David nodded, his head bobbing up and down aggressively.

“It’s perfect and we should make it at least once a week.” David declared, moving to help Patrick clear away the dishes but Patrick waved him away.

“I’ve got it, David. Why don’t you head upstairs? I’ll be right behind you.” Patrick quickly loaded the dishwasher and tucked the entire baking dish into the refrigerator because he was also ready to get on to next part of the evening. As if on cue, he heard the water turn on in the bathroom upstairs so that meant David had found his note.

Patrick had spent the hour dinner had been bubbling away in the oven creating a romantic scene for them upstairs. He’d set out dozens of candles on the dresser, the end tables, and in the bathroom. He’d sprinkled half a bag of vanilla pumpkin bath salts in the bottom of the tub and had stuck a post-it note to the tap that said “turn me on for a good time” with the best winking face he could draw because he knew it would make David laugh. Both their robes were set out on the vanity along with two fluffy towels and a bottle of chilled apple wine (from one of their vendors, not the esteemed Mr. Ertlinger) sat in an ice bucket along with two mason jar glasses. When Patrick made his way upstairs, he was pleased to see David had lit the candles and the whole room smelled like cinnamon and teakwood. Patrick quickly undressed and then headed into the bathroom to find David already naked and relaxed in the full tub.

“Aren’t you a sight.” Patrick said, leaning against the door frame and preening as David’s eyes roamed hungrily over his naked body. Patrick poured them both a glass of the sweet apple wine and made his way over to the tub. “Scoot, I’m the big spoon tonight.” Patrick said, causing David to scoff like that wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted. David moved and Patrick settled in behind him, dropping a kiss to his favorite shoulder freckle as he handed him his wine. Patrick carefully set his own glass down on the little cart they kept by the tub for such occasions and began rubbing his hands down David’s back. David leaned into the touch with a happy hum.

“God, that feels good. Please don’t stop.” David groaned as Patrick began to work a knot under his shoulder blade with strong fingers.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, gorgeous. Wanna take care of you tonight.” Patrick whispered against the shell of David’s ear, admiring the flush to David’s neck and shoulders from both the warm water and Patrick’s low voice. Patrick continued to massage the tension out of David’s shoulders and back until David was leaning against him so heavily, he had no choice but to just let David relax against his chest. Patrick hugged David close from behind and allowed his fingers to explore David’s chest, petting at the dark hair there and tweaking his nipples just as a tease. Patrick was surprised, however, at the loud moan that drew from David. Apparently, the brief massage had gotten him relaxed enough that everything felt heightened.

Patrick wet his fingertips with the bath water and rubbed lazy circles over David’s nipples, applying just enough pressure that soon David was squirming in his arms. Patrick saw David’s hard cock bobbing just beneath the surface of the water and he brought one hand down to wrap around it. Carefully, he began to jack David’s cock, drinking in the little hitches of breath as David grew more desperate. Patrick brought his free hand back up to tug hard on one peaked nipple and that’s all it took for David to spill his release into the tub. Patrick worked him through it, pressing kisses into his neck until David turned in his arms. He was surprised to see David’s gaze was soft, the earlier heat replaced with relaxed contentment as David pressed their foreheads together and clung to Patrick like he couldn’t stand to be further apart.

By the time the candles finally burnt out that night, both David and Patrick were drowsy with pleasure and too tired to do more than drape themselves with a sheet and curl up together for warmth.


	12. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather gets cooler and Patrick stubbornly insists his wardrobe is enough to meet the seasonal change. David disagrees and remedies the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ficlet is dedicated to [JustWaiting23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaiting23/pseuds/JustWaiting23), who wanted to see Patrick transition into a fall wardrobe along with help from David. Thank you for the prompt and your support, friend! I hope you like it. 💖

In an effort to stave off some of the extra weight they had both put on thanks to the Cafe's new burger and bottomless fries lunch special, both David and Patrick had decided they'd walk to and from work whenever they could. There was something especially beautiful about their walks in the evening as the days grew shorter and the sun set more quickly. The entire town seemed to practically glow in the light of the setting sun and the air was fresh and cool with the scent of pine and grass lingering over everything like a weighted blanket.

David had fully transitioned into his full fall wardrobe, which meant David had spent a full weekend in their closet packing and unpacking lots and lots of cardigans. David seemed to have two kinds of cardigans: ones that made him look cuddly and adorable and those that made him look devastatingly handsome and put together. He had a light grey one in particular with a shawl collar and large wooden buttons that never failed to make David look like a gorgeous but untouchable English professor. Every time he wore it, Patrick would inevitably end up dry mouthed and eager to find a pair of glasses for David to wear to complete the fantasy.

Today, fortunately, was a cuddly cardigan sort of day, and Patrick found himself looping his arm through David's and absently rubbing his thumb over the fuzzy black fabric. As the sun started to set, a cold wind whipped through the buildings as they passed and Patrick couldn't help but shiver slightly. Apparently his white button down wasn't as warm as he'd thought it would be. David, of course, immediately picked up on the Patrick's discomfort. He bumped his hip against Patrick's gently as they crossed off the main street and down a side street that would inevitably turn on to their own.

"So you've been petting my sweater since we left the store. Do you want to admit that you need a seasonal wardrobe update yet or are you still going to try and muscle through the fall with those thin little button downs?" David teased, a satisfied smirk creeping across his face while Patrick dropped his arm like he'd been burned.

"I don't need a wardrobe update, David. I just need to remember to bring my jacket with me for our walks home." Patrick said through gritted teeth. He was getting better at admitting when he was wrong but he was a little worried about what the cost of a 'seasonal wardrobe update' would look like in the face of their bare bones pre-holiday budget. He really wanted to get David some of the fancy French skincare products he always sighed over wistfully when he showed Patrick their instagram story at night before they went to sleep. Patrick was pulled from his reverie by the feeling of David sweater being draped over his own shoulders. Before he could protest and shrug it off, David wrapped his arm tightly around Patrick's shoulders.

"Nope. That's your second shiver in five minutes. Can't have you getting sick on me now." David grimaced and Patrick huffed even as he pressed himself further into David's arm. David's sweater was still warm from the heat of his body and was beautifully soft where it brushed against the skin of his neck. By the time they got home, Patrick felt warm all the way down to his toes and he nearly forgot about their wardrobe conversation until three days later when a large package arrived on their doorstep addressed to himself.

"David, have you been shopping again? I thought you already hit your limit for the month." Patrick asked with a frown. David looked up from the book he'd been reading on the couch.

"Oh it's here!" He cried happily, scrambling over to where Patrick stood with the box. He attempted to ease it out of Patrick's hands but Patrick held firm.

"David." David rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. No I used the rest of my snack budget for this, if you must know." Curious as to what was so important David would sacrifice his beloved snack budget in the middle of the month, Patrick gently opened the box and inside were three new sweaters in his own size. One a dark maroon with a shawl collar cardigan and three large black buttons, a thick knit ivory turtleneck with a tiny red heart embroidered at the bottom almost like a clever afterthought, and a blue, pink, and tan color block sweater that felt so soft beneath his fingertips he let out a little sigh of pleasure.

"Do you like them? I know they're not your usual style, but I figured you might welcome a change. You seemed to really gravitate toward—” Patrick cut David off with a firm kiss pressed to his lips, undoubtedly his most favorite way to deter David’s nervous tendency to ramble when he was unsure of something. When he pulled back, David pleased little smile was enough to draw Patrick back in for a longer kiss.

“I love them—I love _you_. You didn’t have to spend your snack budget on me though. I told you I had sweaters.” David waved him off.

“It wasn’t an entirely selfless act. In fact, it was really all just an attempt to get you to wear what I want you to wear.” Patrick laughed even as he shrugged the maroon cardigan on over his undershirt. David bit his lip on a smile as Patrick did up the buttons before offering himself up for inspection with a grin and then a little twirl for good measure.

“It looks so good on you, baby.” David purred, slipping his hands in the pockets of the cardigan. Patrick leaned in to kiss David again, feeling perfectly warm in his new sweater thanks to his sweet husband. He was definitely ordering David some snacks tonight before they went to bed.


	13. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis gets a new high profile sportsball player as a client and David and Patrick get to go to a professional football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ficlet is late today because it was written several weeks ago before the Eagles decided to be an embarrassment today in their season opener and I was drinking as a result of the aforementioned embarrassment. 🤷🏼♀️ But win or lose, football is indeed back and I couldn't resist the idea of David Rose getting in on the trash talk. I hope all your teams played better than mine today. 💖
> 
> (Also, sidenote, I was supposed to attend my first game at the Meadowlands this year but won't be able to go, so all stadium knowledge is based off of personal experiences at the Linc. Can confirm Filthadelphia is a real insult people use as well as calling all football players not playing at optimum levels a bum. )

Patrick considered America football low on his list of sports priorities. For Patrick, it went baseball, hockey, basketball, and then whatever was on. The hierarchy, however, went out the window when offered free tickets to a professional football game at the Meadowlands. Alexis had managed to strike up a pretty solid deal doing PR for one of the New York Giants' newly drafted superstars and they happened to have a game the same weekend they'd be visiting her. Patrick had been surprised when David readily agreed.

"Patrick, I've been to enough sportsball games in my lifetime to know going to the game means box seats, a sushi bar, and minimal contact with people who actually care about what is going on." David sniffed as he packed yet another black sweater into his already bulging weekend bag. 

They do not end up with anything close to box seats. Where they do end up is in the middle of a crowd of die-hard Giants fans, face paint and all. David, to his credit, does not immediately demand to leave. Patrick watched with curiosity as David took in the boisterous fans and the players warming up on the field and the loud stadium music, the muscles in his jaw twitching in annoyance until he finally nodded. 

"Okay I can work with this, but I need a very stiff drink and one of those cartoonishly large pretzels we passed on the way in." Patrick was all too happy to accommodate this request and he made it back to his seat just in time for the player introductions. He handed David his pretzel just as the opposing team, the Philadelphia Eagles, ran out from the opposite end of the field amid loud boos. David looked delighted. 

"Oh, so we don't like them." David said happily and the guy to David's right grinned in his direction.

"Hell yeah we don't. Fuckin' Filthadelphia bums." The guy offered David a high five to which David gingerly returned with a small smile. Patrick took a swig of his beer and draped his arm across David's chair, rubbing his knuckles along David's shoulders. He leaned in to press a territorial kiss to David's cheek, but David was too engrossed with the football players on the field to notice. 

"Patrick. Why are their pants so ugly? They look like they're stuffing adult diapers into those things." David said and the guy next to them snorted. 

"They really do, buddy." The guy said amicably. "I'm Sal, this is my wife, Gina." Gina waved over at them and David immediately complimented her blue and white nails and suddenly they had two new friends. They found out Sal and Gina were lifelong Giants fans and Sal gave David a quick lesson in American football ethics. "Basically, we scream the entire time you see a guy in green with his hands on the football." Sal explained and David nodded sagely.

"Well that's simple enough. Patrick, this is much easier to understand than baseball." David turned to Patrick with a teasing grin and Patrick glared. 

"Baseball is an art form, David. Football is—”

Of course, that was the moment one of the players in green went streaking up the field. They all watched in shocked silence as the football went sailing into the air in a perfect arc right into the player’s hands. He scored a touchdown before any of the Giants even seemed to realize who had the ball. A group of green and white clad fans in front of them burst into loud shouts of joy and Sal crossed his arms.

“Fucking Birds.” Sal huffed and David frowned. Patrick realized that they were all going to need more beer to get through the game.

Despite the intense start from their opponent, the game itself was entertaining. David clearly enjoyed getting not only to express his opinions loudly, but to have them echoed by Sal, Gina, and the rest of their section. Patrick didn’t even have to go buy them more beer because David’s yelling excited the Giants fans around them so much that they were both given all the beer they could want. David was definitely getting tipsy because at one point, he started yelling when they were supposed to be letting the Giants offense concentrate and Patrick had to place a gentle hand over David’s mouth to get him to calm down. 

“Easy, baby, easy. It’s just a game.” Patrick whispered in his ear and David shook him off with a frankly adorable pout.

“But I’m helping them, Patrick. I'm a big Giants fan now.” David told him earnestly and Patrick couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him until Sal pulled David’s attention back to the field and suddenly the entire stadium erupted in cheering as the Giants finally scored their first touchdown of the day. David clapped his hands in delight and jumped up and down and his enthusiasm was so infectious Patrick quickly found himself swept up in it. Blue and white fireworks burst in the air above them and Patrick was surprised when David tapped him on the shoulder amid the celebration. “You ready to head out?” David asked and Patrick raised an eyebrow at him.

“But David how will the Giants win without their biggest fan?” David rolled his eyes.

“Please. This was fun and all but even I know it is very unlikely the Giants are going to score three more touchdowns in the next fifteen minutes, and I don’t want to be here for the inevitable drunken fights with the Eagles fans.” Patrick grimaced. It was a fair point. They said their goodbyes to Sal and Gina and headed back for the train, but not before Patrick had the chance to buy David a tacky shirt outside the stadium that read “Giants #1 Fan” in big sparkly blue letters. Alexis wound up stealing the shirt for her next meeting with her client and got a hefty bonus for her trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The diaper comment is something my cousin told a player when we had the chance to chat with him last year. He took it in stride but I bet the poor guy thinks of it every time he has to suit up now. ☠️😅


	14. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patrick becomes stressed over an online graduate business course, David suggests soup therapy. It goes over a bit too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday friends! As someone who loves soup with a passion and makes it year round, I don't necessarily see it as an exclusively fall thing but I will confess that few things taste better on a chilly fall day than a bowl of soup and some crusty bread. I could have added in so many recipes for this chapter but I settled on three of my staples that I make fairly often. If you try them, I hope you enjoy them, and if not I hope you at least enjoy reading about them! ❤️
> 
> Oh and minor warning for mention of sexual activities in this chapter!

David stared into the freezer, looking for ice cream, and was greeted instead with dozens of deli containers full of soup. Rows of butternut squash, broccoli cheddar, sweet potato, split pea, and tomato took up one shelf entirely while double batches of [lemon chicken orzo](https://damndelicious.net/2014/04/25/lemon-chicken-orzo-soup/), [bacon cauliflower chowder](https://iowagirleats.com/bacon-cheddar-cauliflower-chowder-a-low-carb-alternative-to-baked-potato-soup/), and [zuppa toscana](https://natashaskitchen.com/zuppa-toscana-recipe-video/#jump-to-recipe) occupied another. Normally having this much homemade soup on hand would be thrilling but David was actually starting to get sick of it at this point. 

It all started three weeks ago when Patrick began an online graduate business course from the University of Alberta to brush up on some new terminology he wasn't familiar with. David had, obviously, encouraged him not only as co-owner of Rose Apothecary, but as a supportive husband who was happy to watch Patrick continue to better himself through education. For the first week, Patrick absolutely loved it. He'd come home every night, eager to watch his daily lecture or to write for an assignment and he'd chatter all through dinner about how brilliant Dr. Teal was. Only Patrick could make a research paper on direct marketing versus creative marketing sound interesting to David, though his cute face helped.

Week two did not go as well and Patrick had come to bed tense and unhappy after a poor performance on a quiz and it broke David's heart to see his enthusiasm wane over the next few days. Patrick was stressed and restless, tossing and turning at night until David cuddled up behind him and held him close until he heard the tell-tale signs of Patrick's soft snores. David knew he had to find Patrick an activity to help him relax, something that would distract him but was also methodical in the way Patrick loved. After ruling out knitting, baking, and crossword puzzles, David forwarded Patrick an article entitled "Soup-er September" with a whole calendar of different soup recipes to try and he even went with Patrick on a grocery run for ingredients at a time of morning far too early to be awake for on a day off.

Monday saw Patrick in the kitchen with his shirtsleeves rolled up, dicing butternut squash into even little cubes. The entire kitchen smelled like bacon and onions and David patted himself on the back quite a bit while he enjoyed his bowl of soup at dinner time. Patrick's class went much better that night and when he came to bed, instead of curling up and tucking himself against David's chest with a shuddery little sigh, Patrick climbed on top of David and edged him until he came practically untouched all over the bedsheets. David finally felt like he was getting his confident husband back. 

The next day, David had fully expected leftovers and was therefore surprised to find Patrick back in the kitchen, this time grating a block of sharp cheddar cheese and trimming broccoli. David was never one to turn down cheese in anything and Patrick's broccoli cheddar soup turned out even better than the kind he used to get at his favorite lunch spot in SoHo. He related this information to Patrick, who kissed him firmly on the cheek as he got up to place his bowl in the sink before heading into his office for his nightly lecture. He came to bed three hours later, eyes dark with want as he dangled a set of wrist restraints off one finger. David had nearly forgotten how resourceful Patrick could be without the use of his hands.

Wednesday was sweet potato bisque topped with garlic butter croutons and Thursday was split pea soup studded with pancetta. By the night of the split pea soup, however, David saw Patrick's post-lecture intentions coming from the way he'd rubbed David's thigh during dinner and so David was the one waiting to pounce when Patrick came to bed. Friday night, he convinced Patrick to take him out for pizza, and David thought he'd finally broken the pattern until Patrick got an e-mail during dinner saying he had an assignment worth twenty five percent of his grade due at the end of the following week. Patrick made tomato soup from scratch on Saturday and the pattern continued on through the week.

Today was the day the big assignment was due so David decided Patrick deserved the day off. Little did Patrick know, Stevie was coming to watch the store so David could head out early and surprise Patrick with an impromptu visit to his favorite sports bar for wings and beer to celebrate completing his big assignment. When David walked into the house that afternoon to the smell of another soup in progress, he just about lost it.

"Honey, really?" David said with an exasperated sigh. Patrick was standing in the kitchen with a large copper pot and a wooden spoon, methodically stirring vegetables. Next to him were boxes of stock and prepackaged gnocchi and David wanted to throw the little potato dumplings at Patrick's head.

"David. You're home early." Patrick said, looking at least a tad bit guilty. David crossed his arms.

"I am. I was going to take you out for dinner to celebrate finishing your big assignment. Did you submit it?" Patrick nodded. "So why are we still stress making soup?" David gestured to the row of ingredients and Patrick deflated.

"I wasn't...I thought you liked my soup?" Patrick said, his voice going soft and David stared up at the ceiling to steady himself.

"Patrick, you know I love your soup but man cannot live on soup alone. Please, _please_ let me buy you some food that's not in liquid form just for one night." Patrick considered this for a moment before taking off his apron and setting the pot aside. 

"Okay, David."

Patrick allowed David to usher him out of the kitchen with minimal resistance. They had a wonderful night out eating buffalo wings and spinach and artichoke dip and Patrick received an 'A' on his assignment so David considered the soup venture a success.


	15. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's David's turn to pick the movies for movie night and he wants something spooky. Patrick finds a way to make it romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there, folks! Thank you so much to all who have left comments and kudos on these little ficlets. I'd forgotten what an undertaking once a day posts were and I appreciate every comment even if it takes me a while to respond to them. 😅
> 
> The main inspiration for this ficlet was originally prompted anonymously on tumblr but knowing her undying (heh) love for Devon Sawa, this one is dedicated to [Julywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/pseuds/Julywonder).

Although Halloween was still a few weeks away, David never could resist the draw of watching Halloween movies. He was as much a fan of scary movies as he could be, provided bugs with milky exoskeletons were left out of the main plot, and he now looked forward to his horror movie marathons with Stevie. They'd queue up hours of psychological thrillers and slasher movies and enjoy them all with a bottle of wine and greasy pizza. It was a nice thing for the two of them to be able to bond over because Patrick was very much _not_ a scary movie fan. David discovered this mostly by accident when he and Patrick had first started dating.

David had casually suggested they watch _Halloween_ because they were close to the holiday in question and Patrick had agreed but he looked a little uneasy as David set the movie up on his laptop. David had chalked it up to nervous jitters; it was only their fourth time alone at Ray’s and their second spent watching a movie together and maybe Patrick was overthinking when and where they’d stop watching the movie and start kissing. Once the movie started however, David was distracted for an entirely different reason. Patrick jumped at every sound and looked away at every bit of blood and when David had snuck a hand up to tease at the hair on the back of his neck, Patrick had jerked away so violently, he'd sent the laptop flying up into the air. Fortunately for them both, it landed right back on the bed. Patrick had blushed red with embarrassment even as he protested that he was "Not afraid of scary movies, don't be ridiculous, David. I'm a grown man." Despite Patrick's protests, he allowed David to apologize by holding him close through the rest of the movie. David decided not to mention the fact that Patrick spent a large portion of the movie with his face buried in David’s chest.

With Stevie still out of town for the rest of the week and it being David's turn to plan their movie date night, he had his work cut out for him in finding mild scary movies. The snacks were the easy part: a large bowl of Reese's pumpkins, fluorescent orange cheddar popcorn for both aesthetic and because it tasted the best despite it's off putting color, and ginger beer floats for their signature cocktail of the evening. After going back and forth on a full _Harry Potter_ rewatch (Rowling be damned, Daniel Radcliffe had always treated David with respect when they ended up at the same after parties so he'd continue to love the movies), he eventually settled for a late 90s nostalgia double feature in _Halloweentown_ and _Casper_. Patrick seemed very relieved with the choices.

"You know I've never actually seen _Halloweentown_. I'm assuming it's not too scary?" Patrick asked as he took his spot on the couch. David nodded through his mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter. Patrick smiled at him in that overly fond way that always made David feel a little too exposed, though he knew now thanks to years of being on the receiving end of that look that it was safe to let himself be seen. Patrick leaned forward and wiped at the corner of David's mouth with his thumb before sucking the chocolate off of it with a happy hum.

"I love how peanut butter cups are your secret off button." Patrick teased. David tossed a peanut butter pumpkin at Patrick's head for his trouble, scowling when he caught it just in time. "Aw, thank you for sharing, David. So sweet of you."

Patrick and David both fell silent while the movie started up and David made sure he was watching Patrick's face when he realized Debbie Reynolds was in it. Patrick's sick day movie as a child had been _Singin' in the Rain_ and, predictability, Patrick lit up as he watched Debbie Reynolds play a clever witch leading her granddaughter through the streets of her kindly monster filled parallel universe. As the movie's plot unfolded, David decided he needed to pace himself with all the chocolate while Patrick pulled David's sock clad feet into his lap and began massaging his fingers along David's ankles. David always encouraged Patrick's predilection for absent minded foot rubs even though David rarely returned the favor. Patrick got fidgety while watching movies and television shows sometimes and he liked to focus that energy on David whenever he could.

By the time the movie had finished, David's feet felt more thoroughly pampered than they ever did even back when he had a regular pedicure appointment. They'd both seen _Casper_ before so as they started the movie, David tucked himself easily under Patrick's arm. Patrick smiled down at him.

"You know if you were a ghost, I bet you'd be the friendliest ghost anyone could know." David sing-songed with his face was pressed against Patrick's chest. He felt the rumble of Patrick's laugh before he could hear it.

"Is that so? Pretty glad I'm not a ghost though. It'd be really hard to do what I did to you this morning from beyond the veil." David smacked his hand lightly off Patrick's arm.

"You're a menace." David declared as Patrick chewed loudly on his mouthful of popcorn.

"The friendliest menace you know."

The movie was overall much sillier than David remembered, and he found himself laughing at the antics of Casper's ghost uncles and the now very dated references. Just as Casper floated down to kiss Kat on the cheek in the movie, Patrick shifted to pull David closer. David closed his eyes on a smile as Patrick softly pressed his lips to David's forehead, a near perfect mirror of the scene on the TV.

"Can I keep you?" Patrick whispered against David's forehead before sealing the statement with a kiss. David shivered despite the warmth in Patrick's eyes as he pulled away.

"You've already got me."


	16. Scenic Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick take a drive to visit the Brewers and Marcy teaches David how to make the perfect apple pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First split POV coming up and I believe I deserve a cookie for keeping this under 1,000 words for both that and because I really love writing David and Marcy interactions. 💖

When Marcy had extended an invitation for yet another Sunday dinner at their house, both David and Patrick took it as an opportunity to not only spend time with Marcy and Clint, but to enjoy the changing colors of the leaves while they drove there. David, in a Pinterest fueled fervor, had carefully prepared “adult lunchables” of thick slices of sharp cheddar cheese, butter crackers, concord grapes, walnuts, and a sizeable hunk of dark chocolate all neatly arranged in the metal bento boxes that had quickly become Rose Apothecary best sellers.

“I think portion control was the main idea you were supposed to embrace with the lunchable idea, David.” Patrick said pleasantly, even as he settled his bento box in between the gear shift and the cupholder. David wrinkled his nose and popped a grape into his mouth with a shrug.

“I portioned them. They’re under control. Let’s get rolling. Marcy promised she’d teach me how to bake a pie.” Patrick smiled at that. David's relationship with Marcy had really blossomed in the years since their initial meeting. It never failed to leave a settled, comfortable feeling in Patrick's chest when he'd catch David laughing at a text he'd received from Marcy or on holiday mornings where David would follow Marcy around the kitchen like a rambunctious puppy looking for table scraps. As they drove out of town and on to the tree lined highway toward Patrick's childhood home, they enjoyed the colors of the changing leaves. Brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows were just starting to take over the summery green. Patrick couldn't help but notice David had snuggled so far down in his seat that the colors of the leaves reflected off his sunglasses. His soft smile told Patrick he was awake, but just barely, and Patrick needed him awake or the six hour drive was going to be very boring.

"What kind of pie is Mom teaching you to make today?" Patrick asked softly. David pushed his sunglasses up to perch on his head, his smile growing as he turned toward Patrick.

"She said she was going to get stuff for pecan, apple, and pumpkin, and as much as I adore pumpkin, I'm hoping we do apple. Apple pie just seems so homey." David sighed happily and Patrick was reminded once again how different their upbringings had been. His mother's apple pies had been a staple of family dinners for so long, that Patrick barely recognized them as special anymore. 

"I'm sure she'll be happy to make an apple pie with you. Just don't eat all the filling before it can be made into a pie." Patrick teased.

"That was one time and how was I supposed to know an entire bowl of pudding was going to be made into a pie, Patrick? I just thought you'd made pudding!" David muttered, curling up in his seat for a proper nap. The further north they traveled, the more the colors of leaves on either side of them seemed to deepen and expand. Trees in full vivid red and orange became the landscape just as Patrick pulled off at the familiar exit. Coming to visit his parents was no longer the anxious activity it had once been. With David at his side it felt more...homey.

David woke to Patrick's gentle hand on his shoulder nudging him awake. 

"C'mon David, we're here." Patrick murmured gently and David stretched a little before following Patrick out of the car and up toward the house. They'd been to the Brewer's home many times now but each time they came, David was charmed by the lovely white and grey exterior and the flower lined walkway. Marcy was there to greet them on the porch and she wrapped David up in the warmest hug. If it were possible for hugs to be genetic, Patrick definitely got his hugging genes from his mother.

"David, I'm so glad you're here. I stopped at the farmer's market this morning and they had a whole bushel of granny smith apples." Marcy said when she'd pulled back from their hug. They deposited Patrick and Clint in front of the TV and made their way into the kitchen for their afternoon baking.

Pie making was surprisingly simpler than David had thought. Everything seemed straightforward and methodical and Marcy was sure to explain everything along the way. She'd pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer while they were making the crust and David felt his eyebrows fly up.

"Um I feel like it's a little early in the day for shots." David said and Marcy laughed as she poured a very small amount into the food processor along with the sugar, butter, and flour. 

"Maybe after we get the pie in the oven, we can make some vodka lemonade." Marcy winked at him and David laughed for both the wink and the reflection of his husband's own terrible winking skills. Perhaps that was genetic too. Marcy led him through slicing up the golden delicious apples while she sliced up the granny smith apples.

"You definitely want to have the mix of sweet and tart apples in here to balance out the flavors. Makes for a good pie partnership." Marcy told him knowingly as David swirled the sliced apples through the lemon juice, sugar, and cinnamon that would bring together the filling. David pondered this, recounting a conversation he'd had with his own mother right before he'd gotten married. 

"Kind of like Patrick and I?" He ventured and Marcy shook her head on a smile.

"No, both my boys are sweet." She said, patting him gently on the cheek as she passed to get the pie dish.

The pie turned out beautiful, perfectly flaky and the apples were soft and jammy in the middle, and Patrick praised him the entire car ride home. The praise and pie were great but for David the far better thing was knowing Marcy considered him her own too. 


	17. Boots (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David embraces the crisp fall weather with tights, a skirt, and knee high boots and Patrick gets a little distracted by it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the basic PWP ficlet some of you have likely been hoping for. Happy Thirsty Thursday, friends! 😂
> 
> This one is a definite E rating and contains dirty talk, light D/s, a butt plug, and anal sex.

David was wearing tights, a skirt, and fucking knee high lace up boots and Patrick couldn’t think straight. It wasn’t like David never wore skirts. They were a regular part of his wardrobe and, truly, Patrick drooled over pretty much every outfit he wore, but something about David in a skirt that hit just above the knee always drove Patrick wild. Today his shapely calves were on full glorious display in bright white tights and the black skirt he paired with them seemed to flow right into his distressed white sweater. The real showpiece of the outfit, however, was the black lace up boots that hugged his legs like a second skin. 

Unfortunately for Patrick, it was only 10:00 AM and to offer to close the store for sex now would be unwise. Instead, he excused himself to their newly renovated space upstairs to "work on projections". The space upstairs was currently serving as an office while David figured out what exactly he wanted to do with it. Patrick had hoped the quiet and privacy upstairs would help him focus on the task at hand but his mind kept drifting back to David in his skirt and boots. 

“I know you love numbers, honey, but if quarterly projections are getting you this hard, I think we need to have a serious talk about our sex life.” David interrupted with a smirk as he stared down at Patrick with his hands on his hips. Patrick scowled and turned his focus back to his laptop, willing himself not to look at David so he could pretend like he’d been busy.

“David, who’s working in our store right now?” Patrick asked, willing his eyes to stay focused on the screen even as he saw David’s boots appear out of the corner of his eye. David braced an arm on Patrick’s shoulder and settled himself gingerly in Patrick’s lap. 

"I took an early lunch break," David said with a wave, crossing his legs. Patrick's eyes darted down to track the skirt as it slid up David's thigh ever so slightly. His resistance waning, Patrick moved a hand to David's knee, letting it rest there innocently as David's eyes grew dark. "And I missed you while I was all alone down there." Patrick squeezed his knee.

"Needy thing today, aren't you?" Patrick murmured, surprising even himself with how unaffected it sounded. David must have been surprised too because he bit his lip and nodded, his eyes going wide. Patrick shifted, guiding David's legs into a straddle, forcing him to hike his skirt up a bit to accommodate his spread legs. Patrick grinned at the sight and he reached underneath the skirt to rub David's cock. David groaned at the touch. 

"Patrick, please." David gasped as Patrick continued to stroke his cock over the tights, his hand moving obscenely underneath the skirt. Part of him wanted to keep David just like this, a picture of debauchery right in the middle of their work space.

"I thought we agreed no sex during business hours?" David glared at him even has Patrick continued to stroke him where he was hot and aching. 

"Technically we agreed to that downstairs but this space is ne- _hew_!" David yelped as Patrick gathered some of the tight fabric in his fingers and snapped it back against David's cock. Patrick chuckled lowly.

"Interesting argument. I might even be convinced if you'd bend over the desk like a good boy for me." David nearly knocked Patrick out of his chair as he scrambled to obey. David's eagerness furthered the hot desire curling itself between Patrick's legs. Patrick knelt behind David briefly, dropping a quick kiss to the back of each of David's knees before he flipped the skirt up. Patrick gently tugged the tights and the briefs underneath them down David's legs to the top of his boots and was met with the thick black plug nestled between David's cheeks. 

"Well this is a very nice surprise." Patrick hummed, tapping the base of the plug. "Whenever did you have the time to play with your little hole, darling husband of mine?" David shifted as best he could with his tights and briefs and Patrick's gaze holding him in place. 

"I had a feeling this outfit might do something for you. Worked the plug in while you were in the shower this morning." David gasped as Patrick removed the plug and unzipped his jeans. He steadied a hand on David's hip and gently worked his cock inside David's stretched hole. The lube David had used that morning was almost enough for him to slide home in one thrust, but he wanted to savor the moment. Or, at least he did until David clenched down and Patrick found himself thrusting in and out of David's tight hole at a punishing pace.

“Of course you look amazing in everything you wear but the tights and the skirt and the boots, fuck, David.” Patrick breathed out in a rush, the sound of his balls slapping against David’s ass filling the entire room along with David’s little whimpers of pleasure. 

“Sometimes I can’t even believe you’re real you’re so beautiful.” David whined louder at that and Patrick thrust into him even harder, chasing an orgasm that was coming on all too quickly. 

“But you are real and you're mine and you’re going to keep my come all safe inside you today with that nice plug of yours. Then I’m going to take you home and spread you out on our bed and make you really scream for me.” 

David came without warning across the desk and his hole gripped Patrick like a vice. Patrick fucked him through it and followed him over the edge a few seconds later, filling David up with his come just as he’d promised. Patrick went to pull out but David stopped him and Patrick laughed when David handed him the plug with a smirk. So much for no sex during business hours.


	18. Apple Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick go apple picking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy Friday! 
> 
> Second off, the farm mentioned here is a real farm I go to when I want fresh picked produce and they have incredible cider donuts, corn, strawberries and, of course, apples! Might be time for a return trip soon. 🍎
> 
> Third and most importantly, this one is dedicated to [thescholasticskipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescholasticskipper/pseuds/thescholasticskipper) for both suggesting the prompt and for finishing her first week back in person at work. You are amazing, my friend!

David loved the apples they sold at the store. They were perfectly crisp and sweet and the contract with their main fruit vendor, Johnson’s Farm, was one of the very first he’d gotten back when Rose Apothecary was just a little fledging idea. He was familiar with Johnson's Farm's apples because he’d started buying them from their farm stand on his way back from the Blouse Barn and he’d already established a bit of a rapport with Glen, the handsome second-generation proprietor. David remembered how nervous he was to bring Glen the contract, but Glen had just laughed and signed it after a cursory glance. David had been surprised, but Glen had just shrugged and said anyone who bought as many apples as David did was a client worth investing in and David had felt his confidence in his business grow.

Fast forward a few years, a Patrick, and hundreds of apples and many jars of applesauce sold, Glen invited David and Patrick out for an afternoon of apple picking as a thank you for their business. Despite having known Glen for years now, David had somehow never been out to the farm and was excited to see the operation for himself. They closed the store at noon and Patrick, in an apparent effort to dress like a farm hand, was wearing an orange, yellow, and white flannel and light wash jeans that reminded David of candy corn and scarecrows all at once.

“I haven’t been apple picking since I was a kid.” Patrick told David eagerly once he was settled into the passenger seat of their car. David smiled at his husband’s obvious excitement.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re still going to be disappointed by how hard it is for you to reach the apples?” David was glad he hadn’t put the car in drive yet because the look of outrage on Patrick’s face was absolutely priceless. Patrick crossed his arms petulantly as he shoved a piece of gum in his mouth. David pet him on the arm but Patrick turned away with a huff that only caused David to laugh harder. 

“You’re mean.” Patrick muttered. David shook his head fondly as he backed the car out, sliding his arm across the back of Patrick’s seat.

“Oh, come on now. Mean would be telling you that and not helping you pick the apples you can’t reach. You just point, I’ll pick.” David winked at him and Patrick tried his best not to smile, but eventually he lost the battle. 

When they arrived at the farm, Glen was there to greet them with a tractor and a comically large woodchip basket. David waved to Glen who fixed them both with that farm boy grin of his. 

“You fellas ready to go picking?” The both nodded and as they followed Glen over to the tractor, Patrick reached out for David’s hand. 

They weren’t often a hand holding couple because David spoke so often with his hands and Patrick was comfortable with his hands in his pockets but whenever they did, it always made David feel just a bit lighter on his feet. Patrick’s hand was warm but soft in his own thanks to the apple cider hand lotion David had stuck at the register in hopes Patrick would start taking his hand moisturizing seriously. Patrick stepped up on the back of the tractor first to help David up. The heavenly sweet smell of apple and hay permeated the air as they set out for the fields and when they arrived, Glen dropped the basket and a small step ladder at their feet with a grin and told them he’d be back to get them in an hour.

“Look honey, a special ladder just for you!” David cried, laughing harder when Patrick shoved him aside as he scooped the little ladder up and headed toward the trees. David watched him go, a little worried he'd brought out pouty Patrick with his teasing, but then Patrick turned to him with a small smile.

“C’mon David! These apples aren't going to pick themselves!” David scurried to catch up with him and Patrick set the small ladder at the foot of a tree laden with dozens of apples. The apples were a lovely shade of red and sweet smelling and David grabbed the first one he saw and tossed it into their basket where it landed with a satisfying thunk. Patrick stepped up on the ladder but the uneven ground caused it to wobble and he flailed for a moment before David steadied him with his hands on Patrick’s hips. The tips of Patrick’s ears turned nearly as red as the apples as he huffed out a quiet ‘thanks’.

They each plucked apples from the branches of the tree, eagerly pointing out the size of each with increasing amazement.

“Maybe we can make some apple butter tomorrow with all of these?” Patrick suggested as they moved on to the next tree. David hummed his agreement.

“That sounds perfect. I’m not willing to try and make better applesauce than the Johnsons do.” Patrick settled the ladder at the base of their next tree and stepped up to the top before he lost his footing. David’s heart thundered in his chest and he moved quickly to catch Patrick as he fell. Patrick let out a small 'oof' as David caught him under the arms just in time and pushed him back onto the ladder. Patrick turned to him with a sheepish grin.

“My hero.” Patrick said solemnly while David rolled his eyes and snagged the apple Patrick had been reaching for. Patrick glared at him and snatched the apple out of David's hand before taking a huge bite out of it, much to David's horror. 

"That's disgusting." Patrick happily took another bite. "If you don't stop, I'm not kissing you again until you brush your teeth." David declared and Patrick immediately dropped the half-eaten apple to the ground.


	19. Antiquing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick go antiquing and David gets to practice his compromising ability.

Although their house was now full of furniture and decorative touches, Patrick knew David had been hoping to find some more “lived in” pieces for their bedroom and living room. When he suggested Patrick join him for an afternoon of antique hunting, Patrick was mostly just eager to see the process; he’d never actually been antiquing with David or otherwise. David drove them to a dusty looking store in Elm Valley first.

“Now our goal today is to find something functional but beautiful like a vanity or a wardrobe.” Patrick shook his head, grinning at his all too predictable husband.

“I can’t imagine you still need clothing storage after the closet renovation.” David flapped a hand at him.

“I just think it would be nice to be able to open a wardrobe and to see my outfits all arranged for the week. That was one thing I actually liked about living at the motel." David said before shooting Patrick a charming smile. "I’d even let you hang your clothes up in there with mine.”

“My Levi's are going to develop an inferiority complex next to all your clothes.” Patrick teased and David’s face went soft.

“They shouldn't. I love you and your Levi's.” David said, his tone light but sincere as he slipped out of the car. Patrick blinked very rapidly for a moment or two in surprise before following David into the store.

The store was jam packed with furniture, art, and toys and an old man wearing a nametag that declared him Ernest nodded at them both kindly before returning to his newspaper. David immediately became engrossed in a dusty chaise lounge near the front of the store that reminded Patrick a little too much of their uncomfortable engagement photoshoot.

Patrick busied himself with the musical instruments and records while David scouted the furniture. He’d been weighing a ukulele in his hands, debating the merits of buying it and serenading David with it by their firepit later that night when David’s gasp from across the store caught his attention. He followed the sound through a room full of old Halloween decorations until he found David hovering excitedly between a handsome wooden wardrobe and a matching marble topped vanity. 

Both pieces looked at least a century old, like something Patrick would have seen in his Great Grand-Mère Brewer’s house as a child. They were made of dark wood and covered in both mirrors and ornate brass handles and knobs. The wardrobe had a set of drawers to one side and a separate open space above for accessories with mirrors adorning the shelving, one large mirror on the door, and a third smaller mirror on the far side. It was large but not comically so and Patrick loved the decorative trees and flowers etched into the wood. If the wardrobe was beautiful, the vanity was even more so with its white marble countertops and dozens of drawers for skincare products. Patrick could already see David perched on a chair at the vanity applying his night moisturizer. Of course then he saw the price tag and there was no way they could get both. David ran a loving hand over the counter top of the vanity and turned to Patrick with a smile. 

“Which one is your favorite?” Patrick asked David gently and he watched David's immediate excitement turn to begrudging acceptance. David was getting better at compromise, especially when it came to their budget. David looked between the two pieces before patting the wardrobe. 

“Sort of talked myself into our new morning routine.” David said with a grateful smile and Patrick went to go tell Ernest. As Patrick approached, Ernest set down his paper.

“Did you and your friend find what you were looking for?” Ernest asked kindly and Patrick unconsciously touched his wedding ring.

“Well yes actually, my husband and I did.” Patrick said, trying not to sound offended. Ernest's face fell.

“Oh. Sorry about that, son. I meant no disrespect. What piece are you interested in?” Patrick jerked his thumb over his shoulder. 

“We were looking at that wardrobe in the back room? The one with the matching vanity?” Ernest’s frown returned.

“Oh I don’t think I can split those two up. They're a matched pair.” Patrick nodded, his heart sinking. David was going to be so disappointed. He hadn’t seen him so excited over a piece of furniture, not even when they’d gone shopping at the fancy new furniture store in Elmdale. David respected craftsmanship like these antiques and Patrick wanted to be able to fill their home with the beautiful things David loved. Ernest sighed.

“How long have you two been married?” He asked gently and Patrick smiled.

“We just celebrated our second wedding anniversary last month.” Ernest grinned back at him. 

“Congratulations. The first year is a tough one but by now I bet you’re both experts.” Patrick’s eyes flicked to the worn wedding band on the man’s wrinkled hand. 

“Yeah we had our moments. Little fights and such. We run a store together so I think that helped us adapt pretty quickly into being in each other’s pockets.” Patrick added with a little laugh. Ernest looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. 

“You know, I’ve been trying to sell that set for ages and at this point I just want it to go to a good home. If you buy the wardrobe, I’ll sell you the vanity at half price.” Patrick stared at him in shock. It would still be a bit of a stretch, but this was the type of furniture they could grow with. Patrick shook Ernest’s hand and ventured off to tell David the good news. 

When the wardrobe and vanity arrived the following day, David spent several hours organizing his clothes and products, but Patrick couldn't help but notice David left a clear space for Patrick to add his own clothes. It turned out his Levi's could hold their own after all.


	20. Fall Frolic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Patrick, and Stevie attend a fall festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EMMY DAY!
> 
> My butter tarts are made and the gravy for my short rib poutine is in the oven bubbling away and I've got a Zoom watch party to get to but I couldn't leave you all without an update for this most auspicious of days!
> 
> This chapter gets its title from a fall festival I used to go to every year as a child and it is dedicated to [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31) who I know probably misses cute fall festivals even more than I do. 😔

David had been looking forward to the Greater Elms Fall Frolic all week. Stevie had swept into Rose Apothecary that Monday, finally back from a two-week road trip setting up three motels in New England and had decided that rather than tell him she missed him, she'd bully David into spending his Sunday with her. Patrick had settled into the background during their conversation, clearly giving them space in case they just needed David and Stevie time. Patrick's deference to David's friendship with Stevie was one of the many reasons David absolutely adored him, but Stevie was quick to bully him into coming too.

"Oh no, Patrick, you're coming because if you don't come, you're going to sit here all alone and texting David you miss him and I don't need any of that ruining my perfect fall Sunday.” Stevie declared and Patrick nodded obediently, knowing full well that was her way of saying I missed you too.

Apparently, Stevie's perfect fall Sunday started early, so when David woke up on Sunday morning, Stevie was in David's usual spot at the breakfast table, eating Patrick's first batch of sweet potato pancakes. David glared daggers at her all the way to the coffee pot while she chewed with exaggerated enjoyment. Patrick, ever the mediator, wrapped his free arm around David's waist and held him close while he worked on a second batch of pancakes. David watched as bubbles burst across the surface of the pancake, enjoying being held by his husband again even though they'd fallen asleep curled up around each other. These quiet moments of domesticity and comfort never lost their luster for David. Even with Stevie teasing them throughout breakfast, David couldn't help but hook an ankle around Patrick's under the table.

After breakfast, they piled in the car and drove the relatively short distance to the fairgrounds. It was a bright sunny day and yet still cool enough for Stevie to wear a thicker flannel shirt and Patrick looked very handsome in the soft camel colored sweater David had gotten for him a few weeks ago on yet another eBay spiral. One of his favorite parts of being married was undoubtedly buying Patrick clothes. He always got so bashful when David would press something new into his hands, claiming he didn't need anything fancy, but then the look on his face when he'd see himself in the mirror was always so wondrous. David hoped that he was seeing the handsome, generous, kind man that David had the privilege of calling his own.

Their first stop of the day was for more food, much to Patrick's chagrin. Neither David nor Stevie could pass up the opportunity to purchase hot, fresh apple cider donuts.

"Did I not just feed both of you?" Patrick teased after David placed their order. David looked at Stevie and then back at Patrick.

"The walk from the car was very taxing and we need the energy for all the walking we're about to do." David tried but Patrick narrowed his eyes and when their order was called, he snagged the bag of donuts before David could even get one. David let out a low growl of warning, but Patrick just moved behind Stevie like a human shield, gaining her favor when he passed her a donut before biting into one himself while maintaining eye contact with David the entire time. Stevie looked thrilled.

"Oh man, David you've got to get yourself one of these, they are really good." Stevie said innocently while David lunged for Patrick and the bag of donuts. Patrick hadn't been expecting that and was clearly surprised to find himself in a half headlock while David wrestled the bag from his hands.

"Give up the bag or you're sleeping on the couch, you little traitor." David huffed and Patrick allowed David to snag the bag back with a reluctant frown. David happily bit into one of the donuts, the cinnamon and sugar coating his fingers. The flavors of fried dough and apple and sugar burst across his tongue and he let out a happy little noise of triumph while Stevie snickered and Patrick rolled out his neck with exaggerated head movements.

"You're totally bluffing, you'd end up on the couch with me before the end of the night." Patrick declared and David rolled his eyes, but he didn't disagree. Patrick was his favorite pillow.

All three of them bought large cups of hot apple cider and then made their way over to the booths. Patrick placed half a dozen business cards in David's outstretched hand as soon as they saw how many craft vendors were set up. They wandered through booths of hand poured candles and baked goods and knit scarves, making contacts along the way. Stevie ended up buying a large wooden 'S' that doubled as a wine cork display. David had wrinkled his nose even as he smirked at her.

"I'm not sure if I'm more concerned for your interior decorating skills or how much wine you'll need to drink to fill that frame up." David said while Stevie sniffed.

"Please, we'll have this filled up by Christmas."

Patrick had snuck off while they'd been talking and had returned with a sheepish look on his face. David was immediately worried when he saw the bag in Patrick's hand but when he tried to look inside, Patrick had moved just out of reach. The day continued on and David forgot all about Patrick's mysterious purchase amid eating more cider donuts and watching Stevie and Patrick try to bob for apples to win a brand-new TV.

Later on that night, after they'd dropped Stevie off, David found Patrick's purchase lying on the bed. It was a cream-colored throw pillow with burgundy threaded letters that said, "It All Began With a Kiss In The Car.” David traced his fingers over the stitching and felt a lump in his throat rise. He should let Patrick pick out decor more often.


	21. Hayride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick agree to test out Ray's newest business venture and the Schitts tag along for the ride.

Patrick had been hesitant when Ray had stopped at their booth at Café Tropical that Monday during their bi-weekly Café breakfast to ask them to participate in his “haunted hayride” business venture. 

“Patrick, I know how you don’t enjoy anything with fear-based elements—”

David, who had been rapidly shoving scrambled eggs in his mouth, let out high pitched noise of amusement in the back of his throat that was quickly squashed down. Ray smiled over at him even as Patrick glared. 

“David, perhaps I’d be better to convince you.” Ray started, turning away from Patrick and toward David, who swallowed his enormous bite under the scrutiny.

“I don’t need you to work on the hayride, I was able to get plenty of youth volunteers from Jocelyn, but I do need someone to review it for the Elmdale Chronicle.” Patrick watched as David’s entire body language changed; if there was one thing David loved, it was being the town tastemaker. David gingerly dabbed at his mouth with his napkin while he considered. 

“Will there be food involved in some way?” David asked lightly and Ray’s smile grew. 

“Patrick, honestly, it’s Ray and a bunch of bored teenagers who are probably using the excuse of working at a seasonal business as a means to get in each other’s pants.” David said as they drove toward the edge of town where the hayride was being held.

Despite David's reassurances, Patrick did notice David was wearing one of his coziest sweaters, the kind that Patrick would often burrow his face in for comfort. They parked the car right in front of the large **Ray Butani’s Hayride of Horror** banner which featured a picture of Ray smiling dressed like a vampire, fangs and all. As they got out, they were directed by one of the aforementioned bored teenagers in a bumblebee costume over toward the ticket booth where David paid for two hayride tickets, two bags of kettle corn, and bottles of water. Just as they were getting their refreshements in order, Patrick heard two familiar voices calling their names.

"Well if it isn't our favorite Rose Apothecary owners!" Jocelyn beamed as she and Roland walked over to join them. Roland clapped David on the shoulder, knocking a bit of the kettle corn out of his bag and onto the ground. 

"Dave it had been way too long since we spent anytime together!" Roland said as he helped himself to some of the kettle corn. David narrowed his eyes but still managed a smile.

"Has it though? I feel like we just had dinner together a week ago." They had, mostly because Jocelyn wanted Patrick's help with the fall play at the high school and because David needed dinner. 

While they did eat with the Schitts at the cafe from time to time or have them over along with their other friends for parties, they rarely spent one on one-time with them. Plus, ever since the other Roses had left Schitt's Creek, Roland seemed determined to fill a parental role in David's life. And David, although clearly annoyed by Roland's efforts, seemed resigned to suffer through Roland’s attempts at ‘fathering him’ through that didn’t meant they needed to start going on double dates with the Schitts.

Roland slung an arm around David’s neck and walked him over to toward where the line for the hayride was forming. 

“C’mon kiddo, you can share a hayride with Uncle Roland. We’re practically family at this point you know.”

Jocelyn and Patrick followed a step behind them, Patrick feeling less and less worried about the fear factor with Roland there as a buffer.

“You know Roland took me on a haunted hayride for one of our first dates.” Jocelyn told Patrick, voice chipper and excited as always. Roland half dragged David up into the hay filled wagon, but David shifted at the very last second to pull Patrick up behind him.

“Save me?” David whispered and Patrick tried to hold back his laughter at the desperate look on his husband’s face. 

“I’ll protect you from Roland.” Patrick whispered back and they sat across from the Schitts on one large bale of hay. Another bored looking teenager dressed as a zombie was driving the tractor and he flipped on a playlist of creepy sound effect music that immediately set Patrick on edge. Roland must have noticed Patrick's uneasiness because he grinned at him.

"What's the matter, Pat? Afraid of the spooky music?" He asked wiggling his fingers at him with a laugh as Jocelyn shook her head at Roland's antics. David wrapped an arm around Patrick's waist protectively, giving him an additional little squeeze for courage as the hayride started off toward the woods. Patrick could do this, David was here and Patrick could--

_**CRACK!** _

Patrick jolted so violently he fell off the hay bale and onto the floor while Roland howled with laughter. 

"Patrick!" David cried and Patrick opened his eyes to stare up at David, who was looking down at him, clearly concerned. "We ran over a stick." David said quietly and Patrick could feel himself blush as David offered him a hand and pulled him back up onto the hay bale. Jocelyn gave him a sympathetic look and nudged Roland, who was still laughing. 

"Don't worry, honey." David cooed, plucking the hay out of Patrick's hair. "I'll protect you for the scary sticks _and_ Roland." 

David held Patrick's hands tightly in his own, rubbing them soothingly each time Patrick jumped as a new 'monster' ran by, and he wrapped his arms around Patrick entirely when he started to slip off his hay bale again. Even though he knew Roland would likely be making fun of him for the rest of the year if not longer, Patrick was content to be held in the safety of David’s arms for the remainder of the hayride.


	22. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick rakes leaves and plays pretend and David indulges him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FIRST DAY OF FALL!
> 
> I celebrated today by buying fall treats from Trader Joe's, eating some butternut squash mac and cheese, and writing this extremely soft ficlet. I hope the new season is a good one for us all. 🥰

David woke up to an empty bed. With a sigh, he rolled over to Patrick's side of the bed and found a sticky note that simply said "Backyard" with a little heart drawn next to it. The smell of coffee hit his nose and he smiled when he noticed the still warm mug Patrick had also left for him. David sipped at his coffee as he slipped into his house shoes and yanked on a hoodie before venturing off to find his husband. He grimaced when he noticed the early hour. No wondered he'd still been asleep; it was supposed to be their first lazy day off at home in ages. Apparently, the draw of their leaf strewn lawn was too great for Patrick.

David found him just as he expected, rake in hand in the middle of their backyard with an already sizeable pile of leaves. David dragged a chair across the patio with his foot and deposited himself in it to drink his coffee. Patrick continued raking leaves with his back to David for a time and when Patrick turned around and saw him sitting on the patio, he waved with the rake. David rolled his eyes but lifted his coffee up in greeting with a small smile. Patrick went back to raking but eventually David’s proximity became too great a temptation and Patrick dropped the rake before trotting over to the patio. The early morning sun glinted off of Patrick’s curls, bringing out the coppery undertone that had made David's heart skip a beat when he first noticed it in Stevie's apartment the morning after their first night together. When Patrick was close enough to hold, David set his mug down on the patio and opened his arms to hold something far more precious than his morning cup of coffee.

Patrick settled in David's lap and nosed along David's neck before kissing David sweetly on the lips. The press of their lips together was chaste and simple, but it made David ache in the most pleasant of ways. He was shocked to find they were still discovering new ways of kissing and he hoped they'd never stop. Patrick pulled back and combed his fingers through David's bed head as David wrapped his arms even tighter around Patrick's waist.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Patrick said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. David wrinkled his nose at the moniker. Three years in, Patrick had yet to run out of new morning greetings for him.

"While I appreciate the beauty part of that nickname, didn't that unfortunate princess fall asleep for a hundred years or something? Should I be worried about that?" David fired back, enjoying the warm chuckle Patrick gave him in return as he continued to play with David's hair.

"Nope." Patrick said popping the 'p' because he knew just how that grated on David's nerves. Patrick was a romantic but teasing David was his true passion. "Besides, I kiss you awake every morning so I'd say you're safe." David tipped his head back and drew Patrick back in for another kiss. When they pulled apart this time, Patrick stood and pulled David toward the yard.

"Patrick, my Uggs." David whined though he followed Patrick toward the leaf pile. He'd expected Patrick to hand him the rake so David could rake up his own fair share of the leaves and was shocked when Patrick shoved him into the pile instead. David let out a brief shout, but the leaves cushioned his fall far more than he expected they would. The dry leaves crackled under his weight and David scowled up at the wild grin on Patrick's face. Patrick jumped into the leaves with his own gleeful yell and wrestled David further into the pile when David made to get up.

"I'm so glad I grabbed your hoodie this morning." David muttered as Patrick scrambled on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"David, pretend you're asleep?" Patrick asked. His tone was playful, but his eyes were so serious, as though David would deny him that simple request. David huffed a laugh but closed his eyes. Patrick carefully moved David's hands into a folded position on his chest as David slowly realized what Patrick was doing. They were actually acting out _Sleeping Beauty_ now.

"David, stop smiling. You can't smile in your sleep." Patrick teased and David quickly schooled his expression into one of neutrality. Patrick got like this sometimes, silly but sincere and David loved to indulge his husband's imagination because it always resulted in something truly wonderful. He felt Patrick's hand brush his cheek reverently before Patrick's weight left him.

David's senses were suddenly filled with the smell of leaves and fresh air and he shivered slightly despite the hoodie. He was about to open his eyes to ask Patrick what on earth he was doing when he heard the leaves crunching under Patrick's steady gait. He felt the leaves shift beneath him as Patrick crouched down on the ground. David did his best to keep his eyes firmly shut as Patrick pressed his hand to David's cheek again, trying not to shudder with want as his thumb briefly passed over David's lips. David's breath hitched slightly and then Patrick was kissing him with such aching tenderness, as if he believed David was actually cursed to sleep until he received true love's kiss. Patrick pulled back and when David blinked up at him, Patrick's soft smile was there to greet him. David's heart felt full to burst at the sight of it.

"It worked." David whispered. "My own true love."

Patrick beamed as he picked David up out of the leaves to draw him in for another earth-shattering kiss.


	23. Oktoberfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Alexis make a plan to meet up at an Oktoberfest celebration and the Rose sibling dynamic remains intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll miss doing Oktoberfest with my sister this year so I figured David should at least be able to enjoy it with his. 🍻

Patrick had long since given up the pretense of being able to tell Alexis no when she asked for something. Granted, since her move to New York and wild success expanding her own business, it was more often than not Patrick asking for something from Alexis, like like if she thought David would actually like one of the rebooted Tamagotchis or if the wound was still too fresh. So, when Alexis facetimed him one day with a plan to meet halfway between Schitt’s Creek and New York City at a Oktoberfest celebration, Patrick immediately agreed.

“Oh, just one more thing!” Alexis chirped, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “You cannot tell David I’m coming. I want it to be a surprise!” Patrick had nodded thoughtfully and she pressed her finger to the screen in an approximation of a nose boop before ending the call. They hadn’t seen Alexis since they visited her in June because she had been busy with a string of summer blockbuster premieres and he knew David missed her terribly. Patrick couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when Alexis showed up on their weekend Oktoberfest adventure.

Patrick was able to keep the secret from David all week and had convinced him to make the four hour drive under the pretense that they were just going to a winery.

"I know we sort of burned a bridge with Herb Ertlinger but we honestly could've just damaged out a bottle of red, thrown some of Heather's cranberry pecan goat cheese on a cutting board, and had our own private wine tasting in bed." David whined somewhere around hour three.

"Wow, David Rose, the homebody. You buy a boy a cottage and he never wants to leave." Patrick teased, thoroughly enjoying the embarrassed noise David made in response.

"Excuse you, we bought it together technically but yes, I happen to very much enjoy our cottage plus I recorded like fifty-six Hallmark movies about a nondescript but charming town in New England that I've been meaning to watch." Patrick shook his head fondly and reached for David's hand to give it a squeeze.

"I promise it will be worth it when we get there."

An hour later, they pulled up to a field covered in large white tents and David narrowed his eyes at Patrick.

"What is this? Is this like an illegal winery? Are the cops going to come and raid this field or something?" David said even as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. They were only a few steps out of the car when Alexis shouted David's name from somewhere behind them. David's facial expression jumped from shock to excitement to annoyance before he finally settled on tearful and the Rose siblings half ran across the field to hug one another tightly. Patrick jogged to catch up and then all three of them stood in the middle of the field hugging and wiping away tears before David finally perked up.

"Now that you've abducted me and brought me to not a winery, I hope they at least have something cooked in beer in that tent." David made an attempt at a grumble and Alexis booped him on the nose for his trouble.

"Let's go get day drunk, David!" She exclaimed and all three of them headed under the shade of the tent.

When they got there, a cheerful lady sold them all wooden tokens and they went on a ‘beer flight’ around the tent. Soon enough, they each had an assortment of tiny glasses of beer, a tray of beer braised bratwursts and french fries smothered in curry ketchup, and a pork schnitzel so large even David agreed to splitting it three ways. They arranged their beer and food around the picnic table and Alexis grinned at them both with her face between her hands.

"Ew, why are you making that face. Stop it." David said as he swirled the amber colored beer around his glass before taking a tentative sip. Alexis smiled even wider.

"I'm just happy to be here with you both. I'm allowed to miss my brothers." She said softly, reaching across the table to squeeze David's hand, and briefly Patrick thought the afternoon was going to devolve into more tears, but then Alexis snatched up David's sampler of pineapple hefeweizen. 

"Ugh, Alexis that was my favorite one!" David snapped at her as she downed the little sample glass in one smooth movement before placing it upside down on the table with a grin. She flicked her wrist at him with a smile.

"It's not a big deal, David. You can just get another one." David retaliated by snagging up one of her beer samples, causing her to huff angrily in response. David drained it quickly, although he stuck his tongue out in disgust once he finished. Alexis's eyes widened in alarm.

"What? You did one of mine, so I had to make it even!" David snapped and Alexis bit her lip.

"But that was a peach beer, David." David groaned in dismay. 

"No wonder my mouth feels all itchy." Alexis patted his hand comfortingly as Patrick sighed, already getting to his feet. It was not the first time David ate the wrong thing and ever since the hike, Patrick had taken to keeping a well stocked first aid kit in the car.

"I'll go get your benadryl and another round of the pineapple beer for the table, but you two had better behave while I'm gone." Patrick said, trying for stern while both Rose siblings attempted and failed to look apologetic.

When Patrick returned, both David and Alexis were on the same side of the table with their heads nearly pressed together, talking and smiling as they shared the plate of fries between them. Patrick couldn't help but grin at the sight, feeling warm from both the early autumn sunshine and his love for his Roses and all their antics.


	24. Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick teaches David the proper way to pick a pumpkin and David tries his hand at pumpkin carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is method to Patrick's pumpkin picking predilection! If you tap on a pumpkin (or a watermelon for that matter!), it should produce a nice hollow sound. The louder the sound, the better the pumpkin! Bet you didn't think you'd learn something here today and if you didn't learn something, I hope you still enjoy the ficlet! 
> 
> Also I know I'm getting behind on responding to your sweet comments but I'm starting to get my Halloween writing underway and keep getting distracted. I promise responses are coming and your comments do keep me going! 💗

David had a plan for the pumpkins they were going to pick from the pumpkin patch. They had ordered their last shipment from the farm online, dozens of miniature black and white pumpkins that David had artfully arranged for their fall window display. The monochrome display had caught the attention of a young photographer who had been passing through town and when that young photographer had posted a picture of the display online, they'd had people travel from miles around to take pictures in front of the Rose Apothecary fall storefront. It had already provided a hefty boost in their monthly revenue but David felt the need to update it further to remain relevant. Thus, a trip to the pumpkin patch to pick out more pumpkins and then he was going to attempt to carve some.

They arrived at the pumpkin patch just before dusk and David looked out on the vast field covered in pumpkins of all shapes and sizes. David watched as small children toddled around the pumpkins while their parents yelled at them to look up at the camera. It eerily reminded David too much of his own childhood, only the pumpkins would actually be the children of other multi-millionaires and the picture taker would be the head of photography for Baby Gap.

"Alright, let's go find some perfect pumpkins!" Patrick said excitedly as he rounded the car.

They both headed into the pumpkin patch and David watched with amusement as Patrick got that determined look on his face. As they passed by a cluster of perfectly round pumpkins, David stopped to examine them. 

"No, David. Those ones are no good." Patrick said without breaking stride. David watched him continue on with a frown.

"How do you know?" David asked and Patrick turned around to fix him with a smug smile.

"I have a very good pumpkin picking method." Patrick said, his eyes leaving David to scan the field before he took off in the opposite direction. David gave the pumpkins he'd stopped at a quick apology before he followed after Patrick. When he caught up, Patrick was kneeling next to a row of six deep orange pumpkins with thick stems and as David got closer, he realized Patrick was tapping his knuckles to each pumpkin. David tried not to laugh at the weary sigh Patrick let out as he straightened back up and moved on to the next row of pumpkins to repeat the process. David watched as Patrick bent down to press his ear to the pumpkin he was tapping.

"What is the pumpkin telling you, honey?" David asked, grinning down at his husband's glare. Patrick stood up with a grimace.

"It's telling me we're not going to get pizza on the way home if you keep making fun of my skills." Patrick turned on his heel, leaving David to scramble after him. Several more minutes of pumpkin tapping occured before Patrick finally found four he was willing to put his seal of approval on. David had to admit they looked perfect and Patrick still stopped for pizza on the way home so it was shaping up to be a nice evening.

After dinner, David placed a drop cloth on the dining room table and set all four pumpkins on top of it along with the pumpkin carving kit and the stencils he'd printed of their rose logo and a large R and A. Patrick took a seat at the opposite end of the table with his laptop to be close to the action while David got to work. Admittedly, David had never carved a pumpkin, but it didn't seem like it would be too hard. David carefully traced the stencils with a fine tip marker and picked up his knife to start making cuts when Patrick cleared his throat loudly.

"David, you have to takes the seeds out first." Patrick said lightly, closing his laptop and moving toward David's end of the table. David took a step back and gasped in shock when Patrick shoved one of the knives through the top of the pumpkin with a loud squish and roughly cut a hole around the stem.

"Couldn't you finesse it a little bit next time? They are going in the front of our store." David said with a pout as Patrick popped the top of the pumpkin off, sending seeds and a bit of pumpkin slime onto the drop cloth. Patrick had David grab a bowl and a spoon from the kitchen and David watched with disgust as Patrick scooped the insides out of the first pumpkin.

"Do you want to try the next one or should I keep going?" Patrick asked, wiggling his pumpkin coated fingers at David with a smile.

"You're disgusting but please keep going. I'm going to start carving." David said, already wrapping his hand back around the knife.

Patrick went back to scooping the inside out of the pumpkins and David went back to tracing the marker lines with his knife when a sudden loud squelch rang out and then there was something cold, wet, and slimy on David's cheek. Patrick's responding laugh was high and frantic, and David felt validated in his choice to wear the tacky tuxedo apron he'd been gifted by Jocelyn at their Christmas party the previous year.

"Um, David, you've got a little something..." Patrick started and David gave him the best bitch face he could manage while his face was smeared with pumpkin. Patrick, to his credit, immediately went into the kitchen for a damp cloth and gently wiped the goop off David's face, murmuring his apologies with a kiss or two tucked in for good measure.

The next day, David proudly lined up his carved pumpkins in front of the store and they quickly filled the store's instagram feed with even more tagged photos. As a bonus, Patrick made David pumpkin soup with roasted pumpkin seeds later that night for dinner so David considered the whole pumpkin adventure a success.


	25. Chili Cook-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is determined to finally beat Jocelyn and win the annual chili cook-off and David does his best to help.

Patrick was startled awake by the sound of the kitchen timer going off and the smell of burnt garlic.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Patrick cried, rushing over to the stove. He’d set the timer for ten minutes because the chili recipe his mom had sent him to try said you were supposed to let the chopped onions and garlic “sweat” over medium high head for ten minutes, but apparently that had been too long. Now Patrick’s tenth test chili was ruined before he even got started. He admittedly hadn’t been sleeping as much as he should in his quest to find the perfect chili to submit for the chili cook-off the town council was sponsoring. The grand prize was a new cast iron pot, a year’s supply of corn bread mix, a $100 check and, most importantly, bragging rights. Jocelyn had won the competition the past five years in a row and Patrick was determined to finally take home the metaphorical chili crown.

Patrick scrapped the burnt bits of onion and garlic out of the pot and started dicing up another onion just as David got home. David wrinkled his nose at the smells wafting from the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s cheek in greeting as he grabbed a seltzer water from the fridge and sat down at the table to observe Patrick’s work. David had been very supportive of Patrick’s venture, especially when that meant David got to play taste taster, but even David was getting a little sick of chili. David busied himself by tapping away on his phone while Patrick added more onions to the pot, swirling them with his spoon.

“So I may have done a little digging and discovered something that just might be of interest to you.” David said, his eyes still glued to his phone screen. Patrick reluctantly left his onions to turn and lean against the counter so he could give David his full attention. David smirked at him and fished a scrap of paper from the pocket of his jeans, holding it out to Patrick with a smile. Patrick took the slip of paper from David and unfolded it to find—

“Is this Jocelyn’s chili recipe?!” Patrick said with a gasp. Jocelyn submitted the same chili recipe every year and refused to give it out to anyone. “David, how…”

“My methods will remain a mystery," David waved him off, "but I promise you that’s the one. Now all you need to do is make a recipe better than that.” Patrick examined the recipe, noting the use of beer and corn masa, before he turned back to his onions. He dropped the garlic in and sighed when he felt David’s firm hands on his shoulders.

"I know you can do this, Patrick. Every test run has been pretty much the best chili I've had since Bobby Flay used to cater our family cookouts." David murmured, his voice soft as he worked the tension out of Patrick's shoulders and back. "I personally still think you should go with either the short rib chili or the turkey chili with the bacon and beer." Patrick shook his head.

"No, the turkey chili is too close to Jocelyn's according to that recipe, but the short rib chili might work if I add in a chipotle or two to kick up the heat." David rubbed his fingers along Patrick's neck with a pleased hum as Patrick turned to kiss David properly on the lips in thanks.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled because if I have to eat chili for dinner again, I'm going to scream." David handed Patrick a jar of tomato sauce with a pointed look. Patrick sighed and poured it over the softened onions and garlic while David filled a large pot with water. They had spaghetti and meatballs for dinner instead and Patrick couldn't stop smiling; having David in his corner was by far the best advantage anyone could ask for.

The day of the chili cook-off, Patrick took great care to ladle every bit of his short rib and sweet potato chili into a large crock pot for easy transport. David monitored the process with quiet enthusiasm and was rewarded with a small mug of chili.

"Well?" Patrick asked as David's silence stretched out over several mouthfuls of chili, his eyes closed and his expression carefully neutral. He opened one eye and fixed Patrick with a smirk.

"If you don't win with this, the competition is rigged." David declared.

Because Patrick had wanted to cook his chili overnight, town hall was packed by the time they got there. Patrick managed to squeeze his entry onto the judging table and Bob handed him his registration number. Patrick let out a shaky breath and David wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek while they waited on the judging to commence.

"Good luck, Patrick!" Jocelyn said as she passed by and Patrick offered her a polite, relatively friendly smile in response. Patrick noticed she'd set up a large basket of corn bread by her chili and his heart sank.

"David, she has cornbread. I don't know if my chili beats hers with cornbread!" Patrick said frantically and David bit his lip. He held up his finger and then rushed out of town hall leaving Patrick in a haze until he returned five minutes later with a large bag of corn chips and a bowl that Patrick recognized from the cafe. He raised an eyebrow at David who sighed.

"I may or may not have bribed Twyla by offering to host one of her tarot card reading sessions at the store later this month." Patrick pressed a kiss to his cheek and set out the corn chips next to his chili and when they announced Patrick as the winner, all the judges agreed that the chili was phenomenal but the corn chips gave him the final push he needed to win.


	26. Harvest Moon (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's camping trip gets cancelled and David has an idea to make things okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, friends!
> 
> Warning ahead for a slightly graphic blow job and some tender moonlight embraces. 🌕

David watched as Patrick continued his manful pouting on the couch, his eyes unfocused on the Jays game in front of him on the TV. Patrick was supposed to have plans tonight to go camping with a few of his hockey teammates, something about their being a harvest moon and team bonding, but everyone had cancelled on him at the last minute. Patrick's frown deepened at something apparently unforgivable happened on the TV and he turned it off with a loud huff. Time for the plan.

"Alright, that's enough of that." David declared, coming to stand in front of Patrick. Patrick narrowed his eyes but deflated slightly under David's gaze. "I know you're upset your camping trip got cancelled but I have an idea." Patrick nearly looked ready to argue but David made sure to soften his expression into the face he knew Patrick couldn't say no to. Patrick sighed and took David's hand, allowing David to pull him off the couch.

"I'm going to order takeout from Dory's and you are going to go pick it up for me." Patrick immediately balked at that.

"But David, Dory's is like an hour drive round trip!" David ignored him, already calling the number and holding his phone up to his ear while Patrick crossed his arms. David ordered them an assortment of grilled lamb and chicken kabobs, fresh pitas, hummus, and extra garlic sauce, "And could you please add four large pieces of your cashew baklava? My husband adores it." Patrick bit his lip, trying to hide his excitement as he left to go pick up their food, giving David time to organize the second part of their evening.

David was not one for 'camping out' but even he could appreciate a romantic evening out on their deck. Once he was satisfied with the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows he'd set up, he cued up their "crooners" playlist, the now familiar sound of Nat King Cole's smooth voice filling the evening air. David had just stepped back to admire his handiwork when he felt Patrick's arms wrap around him from behind. They swayed together for a moment as Patrick sang along with the music.

_I see your face in every flower_  
_Your eyes in stars above_  
_It's just the thought of you_  
_The very thought of you_  
_My love_

David turned in Patrick's arms to kiss him and he thrilled when Patrick's mouth fell open, allowing David to slip his tongue inside to claim his mouth. Patrick gave up control so readily sometimes that it made David weak in the knees with want. He cradled Patrick's face in his hands and pulled back, enjoying the whimper it drew from deep within Patrick's throat at the loss.

"Dinner Time." David said, patting him lightly on the cheek.

They tore through their dinner, scooping up as much hummus as the pitas could hold and trading sticky bites of baklava until they were both satisfied. By the time they finished, it was properly dark outside and David led Patrick back out onto the patio. Patrick immediately dove into the pile of blankets and pillows and David was content to just take in the view. Patrick was always gorgeous but the light from the full moon bathed him in an ethereal glow. Patrick's eyes locked on David's own and he spread his legs obscenely and patted the covers next to him. David readily took the invitation, settling between Patrick's spread legs like he belonged there. 

"'So what was it you had in mind for the evening, Patrick?" David asked, rubbing his hands up and down Patrick's clothed thighs as Patrick pressed up into his hands. "Some star gazing, maybe? Howl at the moon a bit?" David teased even as he popped the buttons open on Patrick's plain white shirt. David worked the shirt open until it hung from Patrick's shoulders like Patrick was some harlequin romantic hero. Satisfied with the aesthetic, David shoved a hand into Patrick's pants to wrap around his cock and stroke it to full hardness.

"Sounds like you've got the plan all laid out for me." Patrick finally managed as David yanked his pants and briefs down.

"And you're all laid out for me." David said with a smirk as he leaned down to take Patrick's cock into his mouth. Patrick moaned loudly as David swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting and teasing as he worked his hand up and down the base. David hummed around his mouthful and sunk down lower. There were few things David loved more than having Patrick in his mouth. Patrick was a vision especially now, eyelashes fluttering as David hollowed out his checks and gave him a firm suck. David noticed Patrick, was biting his lip and he pulled off his cock to pinch him lightly on the thigh. Patrick moaned loudly and David grinned at the sound. 

"Let me hear you, baby. Want to hear how good you feel." David mouthed along Patrick's cock, licking and sucking at the shaft until he took him deep down his throat. Patrick howled as he came, chest heaving and David smiled as he swallowed ever bit of it down. He crawled up Patrick's body to kiss him, admiring the shuddery little hiccups of pleasure from his husband as he fluttered gentle kisses all over Patrick's face. David was so caught up in the way the moonlight hit the bare expanse of Patrick's chest where his shirt hung open that he was unprepared for Patrick to flip them. Patrick pinned David to the ground with a sly grin.

"Now it's your turn to do a little howling at the moon." Patrick growled as he leaned in to suck at David's pulse point. 

Fortunately for both David and Patrick, the resulting shouts of ecstasy mixed seamlessly into the night. They'd almost forgotten about their romantic evening outside until Roland posted a notice at all the local businesses to be on the lookout for wolves.


	27. Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tackles a corn maze and David faces a fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for [Marleycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat) who asked for a corn maze ficlet and it was too on brand to resist. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also no corn spiders were harmed in the making of this ficlet.

Patrick loved puzzles and crosswords just as much as he loved escape rooms so when he found a corn maze nearby that boasted it was unsolvable within an hour, Patrick knew he had to take his shot. Luckily for him, Alexis decided to visit Schitt's Creek for a long weekend and when he'd asked her to do it with them, she'd convinced Stevie and Twyla to come along too. The five of them loaded into Alexis's rental car on a sunny Sunday morning and headed for Cherry Crest Farms. David had somehow wound up wedged between Twyla and Stevie in the backseat because Patrick had to give Alexis directions. 

"This is already not shaping up to be an ideal day." David grumbled, his arms wrapped around his knees as he glared at Patrick from the front seat. Patrick blew him a kiss and got the finger in return.

"Calm down, David. We're almost there." Alexis said just as Stevie faked a yawn to elbow David lightly in the side. David crossed his arms over his chest in indignation as they pulled off the highway along a road lined with corn stalks on either side. They parked in front of the large red barn and everyone piled out of the car. Patrick aimed to give David a kiss in apology, but David avoided him on purpose, ducking beneath Patrick's arms as he fell in step with Alexis. 

"Oh! I think this is the farm my mom's old boyfriend used to drop me off at when he told me I was going to live with a new family! I love their pumpkin pie!" Twyla said brightly. The entire group smiled awkwardly in response as they headed inside to buy their corn maze tickets. They were each given a wristband and were told if they made it out of the maze in under an hour, they would get their picture on the wall of fame and a free slice of pumpkin pie. David perked right up at the mention of food, which allowed Patrick to sneak in the kiss he'd been denied earlier. David smiled into the kiss, as he so often did, and Patricked pressed in a little closer in response. 

"Ew, Patrick. You two can suck face when we're not on the clock!" Alexis hissed as she flounced past them toward the start of the maze. A bored looking employee clicked a timer and then waved the little group into the maze. Patrick marveled at just how high the corn was as he and Alexis led the way with David following closely behind and Stevie and Twyla bringing up the rear. Things were going quite smoothly until the inevitable whining began.

"Oh my god we're never going to make it out of this maze. We're going to have to live here and form our own little occult community of the corn, living off of rainwater and corn like it's the sixteen hundreds." David groaned. Stevie snorted.

"I heard rain water is very good for your skin." Stevie offered and David scowled at her.

"Maybe we should try going to the left on the next turn?" Twyla said, sounding a little out of breath. "It's just we've been going to the right pretty much since we got in here and it's not really working." 

"We're using the 'wall follower' method, Twyla. If you keep your right hand to the wall, it'll eventually lead you to the exit." Patrick explained as David sighed loudly behind him. "I'm sorry, David. Do you have a better idea?" Patrick turned to look at David, who was looking at his phone. 

"I just was reading here how the wall follower method only works in simple mazes that are connected and today's corn mazes aren't like that anymore." Patrick frowned at that just as Alexis squealed. Patrick followed her gaze to the half-melted ice cream cone lying discarded on the ground. 

"It's not melted all the way yet so that means people have been here recently!" She held her finger to her lips and they all stopped to listen and sure enough, there were voices on the other side of the wall of corn. They followed the voices and Patrick caught sight of the exit.

"We did it!" Patrick cried with delight, racing forward to the end of the maze until David's yelling stopped him in his tracks. He turned to find David frozen stock-still as Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla all ducked under the corn spider blocking the exit. David's mouth was pressed into a thin, fearful line as he watched the corn spider move up into the center of its large web. Patrick would normally tease David before coaxing him through the obstacle, but they were running out of time. He grabbed David's hand and started toward the exit.

"No, no, no, no. I'm just going to live in the maze." David said, his voice rising in pitch as they got closer to the spider and its web. David suddenly dug his heels into the ground, causing Patrick to trip and fall right into the spider web. David shrieked and smacked at Patrick's back and Patrick watched the corn spider fall to the ground before skittering off into the corn. David grabbed Patrick's hand and half ran them both out of the maze. They were greeted with sarcastic applause from Alexis and Stevie and an encouraging thumbs up from Twyla. Patrick turned to grin at David, who looked shaken but otherwise okay. 

They finished with nine minutes to spare and then enjoyed their pie around a picnic table behind the barn.

"Thank you for saving me from the spider, David." Patrick told him sweetly as David shoved a large forkful of pie into his mouth. 

"I wasn't ready to be a widower." David grumbled and Patrick hid his laughter behind his fork while David stole the rest of his pie. Patrick figured he had earned it.


	28. Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick joins a community hockey league and David tries his best to be supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some prompts are too good to resist and [DearBalladeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearBalladeer/pseuds/DearBalladeer) hit me with the following:
> 
> _I was thinking maybe Patrick joins an Elm County hockey league and gives David neck kisses with a cold nose that David hates/loves because, in skates, Patrick is David's height._
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive, [DearBalladeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearBalladeer/pseuds/DearBalladeer) this one's for you! Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Also I know very little about hockey beyond the fact that you can get an enormous slice of pizza at all Flyers games and that Gritty is the most terrifying and perfect mascot a team could ever hope for and you won't change my mind on that.

Patrick playing hockey was a very nerve-wracking idea for David. After baseball had ended, Patrick had eagerly gotten involved with the Greater Elm County Hockey League. The games happened to coincide with their day off from the store but despite Patrick's enthusiasm, David very much did not like the idea of watching his husband get knocked around on ice skates. He had been reluctant to attend the first few games but even he knew he couldn't evade Patrick's puppy dog eyes forever. 

That was precisely why David found himself bundled up, watching Patrick zip around the rink as his team went through their warm up. David liked watching Patrick skate. Maybe there was something there and David could convince Patrick to try out speed skating or figure skating or really anything involving ice skates that wouldn’t potentially give him a concussion. Even still, David was determined to resist the urge to watch the game through his fingers. At least he had Stevie there for moral support. 

"On the bright side, I think Patrick would look very tough and cool with a black eye or a missing tooth or two." Stevie said kindly as they took their seats with the armful of snacks David had bought to stress eat. David stole the box of smarties off her tray and poured half of them directly into his mouth in response. 

Patrick noticed they’d returned to their seats and skated over to where they sat, grinning from ear to ear beneath his helmet. Stevie cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Patrick, do a twirl!" and David couldn't help but laugh at the goofy little twirl he offered her in response. As he came out of his twirl, Patrick held his arms up in the shape of a heart and pointed at David before blowing him a kiss. Patrick was always searching for new ways to make David blush while also giving Stevie something to tease David over. Despite the teasing, as both teams lined up to start the game, Stevie’s hand found David's and she held it tight through the first few plays. 

David and Stevie's initial thoughts about Patrick being injury ridden were quickly derailed when it became clear Patrick wasn't the one they needed to be worried about getting hurt. Patrick was absolutely ruthless on the ice, using his compact but powerful body to his advantage for both speed and hits. One such hit was so late, Patrick had to spend some time in the penalty box. David clicked his tongue at him.

"Patrick’s in hockey jail for being mean to one of the other players.” David informed Stevie as she returned from her half time snack replenishment mission. 

"That’s fair. I've never seen so much aggression in such a small package." Stevie said, grinning knowingly around her cup of hot chocolate. David glared at her.

"Excuse you, I'm married to that small package, who coincidentally is not small at all, thank you so much." David declared while Stevie made gagging noises around her drink. Eventually, Patrick was freed from the penalty box and he seemed to settle down a bit. He even managed to score a goal near the end of the third quarter and David leapt to his feet and screamed even though he knew Stevie was recording his reaction to likely send to the Rose family group text chain. David was not looking forward to whatever strange emoji his dad would use as a reaction. Hopefully Alexis had explained to him that the eggplant emoji did not, in fact, mean prosperity like his intern had said.

Patrick’s team ended up winning three to one and David and Stevie waited outside the locker room to give Patrick the proper fan club treatment. Patrick came out of the locker room with his protective padding off but otherwise dressed in his hockey uniform, clearly too excited to change before seeing them. David rolled his eyes when Stevie asked him to sign her program before ducking out early, giving David a squeeze on the shoulder as she passed. 

Patrick’s skates made a soft thumping sound as he moved into David’s space.

“I’m so glad you were out there today. I think it really helped my game, knowing you were there watching me.” As Patrick came to a stop in front of him, David was shocked to find himself staring right into Patrick’s eyes for once. David glanced down at Patrick's skates and then back up at Patrick’s face just as Patrick seemed to come to the same realization: he was just as tall as David in his skates. Patrick hooked an arm around David’s waist and pressed his face into David’s neck. David yelped in surprise, laughing as Patrick pressed cold nosed kisses to his neck accompanied by loud kissing noises. 

“You’re too cold!” David whined and Patrick held him even tighter, pressing his cold face against the warmth of David’s throat. 

“I’m just showing my husband some appreciation for being so supportive.” Patrick murmured against his throat, his kisses growing more insistent as he latched on to the spot beneath David's ear.

“Well while I appreciate the— _ah_ —appreciation, perhaps we could do this at home where we have a cozy fireplace and a bathroom you can use to freshen up so you don’t smell like you played hockey for hours?” Patrick’s hand wandered down to give David’s ass a brazen squeeze in response. “Patrick!” David scolded and Patrick finally pulled away with a laugh.

“Sorry, I’m just full of adrenaline or something. Feels good to win.” Patrick lifted his shoulder in apology. David bit his lip.

“The quicker you get out of those skates, the quicker we can go home and put that adrenaline to good use.” David purred, watching with great satisfaction the way Patrick’s eyes darkened. Patrick spun and practically tripped over his own feet in his haste to get back to the locker room to get changed. Maybe David could work with this hockey thing.


	29. Maple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a vendor mistakenly sends them far too many maple butters to sell, David and Patrick have to get creative in the kitchen to turn a profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there gang! 
> 
> Today's recipe comes right from the Great Canadian Baking Show which, if you haven't watched the first two seasons, I highly recommend you do so because our dear Dan Levy is one of the hosts. 🥰
> 
> If you're not up for making your own maple butter, Trader Joe's sells it by the jar, just saying. Happy Reading/Baking!

Patrick stared wide eyed at the dozens of jars of maple butter currently occupying the length of the main display table. He'd done his weekly run to the bank and in his absence, it would seem their latest shipment from Tess had come in. David glanced up at him as he continued to frantically place more jars on the table. 

"I'm glad you're back. It seems there has been a _slight_ miscommunication with Tess and I really need you to call her because I have to finish unpacking the small army of maple butter she sent us. Then I have to figure out how we're going to store it in our refrigerated case. There's already no room in there because we just got a shipment of cheese from Heather and I only made space for a dozen jars because I'd ordered a dozen as a sample because we don't even know if it's going to sell well and I just don't think--"

Patrick pressed a kiss to David's lips, by far his favorite way of cutting off a David Rose spiral.

"David, it's fine. We will figure it out." Patrick squeezed David's shoulders but David's eyes flicked back to the table, worry clearly etched in the lines of his face. Patrick rubbed his shoulders soothingly and picked up a jar himself. The jars were sizable and still quite cold, packed full of maple butter and stamped with a cheerful red maple leaf. The best before date on the jar he was holding was set for two weeks from the previous day. Patrick glanced again at the crowded table of maple butter and pulled his phone out of his pocket with a sigh. 

"Alright, divide and conquer. I'll call Tess while you finish unpacking our small gross of maple butter. Maybe the cafe has an extra refrigerated case in storage we can utilize until they're sold." David nodded, smiling slightly, and Patrick felt encouraged as he stepped into the back to call Tess.

  
"Walk me through this again." David said from his spot on their kitchen counter. Patrick deposited his bowl of ingredients next to David.

"Well, we have to sell at least forty jars of maple butter in the next two weeks to turn a profit so I figured if we give people [a recipe](https://www.cbc.ca/life/greatcanadianbakingshow/recipe-maple-leaf-sandwich-cookies-gcbs-1.5051570) and a cookie cutter with it, we might just get a little flash sale going." Patrick said. "Now are you going to help me make cookies or are you just going to sit there and look pretty?" David seemed to consider this before he shrugged.

"I suppose I can multitask but I want a kiss for each step completed." Patrick handed David the butter to unwrap and place in the mixer while he measured out the maple syrup. When he was finished, David closed his eyes and puckered his lips and Patrick kissed him as promised. Next, Patrick drug out the kitchen scale and set it, a small bowl, and the icing sugar at David's hip.

"Here measure out two hundred and thirty grams of icing sugar." David wrinkled his nose but did as he was told, tongue caught between his teeth as he scooped careful tablespoons into the bowl on the scale.

"Done." David announced and Patrick kissed him again, licking inside his mouth briefly before setting the bag of flour in David's lap. 

"Good boy. Four hundred and fifty grams of flour now, if you'd be so kind." David measured out the flour but Patrick could see the tips of his ears were flushed red from the praise and the kisses. Patrick turned on the mixer to beat the butter and sugar together, but the sudden noise must have startled David because he jumped, sending a cascade of flour all over his black sweatpants. David moaned unhappily, pouting even as Patrick struggled to keep his laughter in check. David scowled at him and shoved the measured flour into the mixing bowl. Partick let the kiss that followed linger this time, biting David's lip as he pulled away. "I'll clean you up in a bit." Patrick promised, pitching his voice low and admiring the shiver it elicited.

Patrick rolled the dough out into an even sheet before allowing David to punch out the maple leaf shapes with one of the leaf cookie cutters they had picked up from the craft store. 

"Okay they are really cute." David admitted as he watched Patrick carefully slide the unbaked cookies onto the sheet pan with an offset spatula. One cookie slipped, tumbling to the counter and folding in on itself as it landed. Before Patrick could even get out a warning, David shoved the lump of raw cookie dough into his mouth. 

"David, now we're going to have one cookie without a match." Patrick scolded, giving him a pointed look. David stole another unbaked cookie. 

"There you go, all evened out." David declared around his mouthful of cooking dough. Patrick rolled his eyes, placing the maple butter, sugar, and softened butter in a bowl for David to mix. 

"Less eating, more beating." Patrick said, tapping David on the nose with a flour dusted finger. David squawked unhappily, rubbing at his nose angrily until Patrick kissed it with an indulgent smile.

Once the cookies were cool, Patrick carefully filled them with the maple butter filling and sandwiched them together, moving the finished cookies out of David's reach after the third time he declared one "too ugly" for public consumption. In the end, they wound up with two dozen perfect maple leaf cookies to pass out as samples and David made bundles of a fall themed dish towel, spatula, and cookie cutter to sell along with their surplus maple butter. By the end of the week, they sell sixty jars, though four they buy on their own in order to make more cookies.


	30. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very Rose and Brewer Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're here at last, dear reader. The final page of the book of September. What a joy it has been to spend another season of daily ficlets with you all! Now while I can't promise another month worth of ficlets any time soon, I can promise I have lots of exciting things up ahead. This show has been a blessing in these dark times and this fandom has largely been very accepting and wonderful. I am grateful to be able to share my writing with you and if it made even one person smile, that is reward enough for me.
> 
> I want to extend a special thank you to [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily), [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31), and [Julywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/pseuds/Julywonder), for allowing me to bug them with my nerves as well as my ideas for writing these ficlets. I can't wait for this freaking world to get better so I can come visit you all!
> 
> And a final very big thank you to every single person who gave kudos, commented, subscribed, prompted, or recced these little ficlets. I am so thankful for your kindness. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is Day 30!

David had been looking forward to Thanksgiving. Both his parents and Patrick’s were in town and David had surprised himself by only having one minor freak out the night before. He’d woken up from a dreamless sleep concerned that maybe the turkey Patrick had been lovingly prepping the past two days wasn’t big enough for both their families. Patrick woke up to an empty bed and had to guide David away from trying to prep the brussels sprouts at three in the morning. 

When morning came, David was unsurprised to find Patrick had already made his way downstairs. David followed the smell of butter, onions, and garlic down the stairs and into the kitchen and found Patrick with his head in the oven.

“Should I be concerned?” David asked, noting Patrick’s pained expression as he turned.

“Well if grease fires are a thing that concerns you, then yes.” Patrick admitted and David noticed the fire extinguisher on the ground, the foam at the bottom of the oven, and Patrick’s heavy-duty cleaning gloves. Then he noticed the turkey.

“I’m sorry but did you decide to also brine the turkey in foam because I’m pretty sure we can’t just wipe that off and it be fine.” Patrick sighed, tossing his gloves to the ground.

“I panicked, okay? I saw the fire and I grabbed the extinguisher.” Patrick looked well and truly miserable and David quickly crossed the kitchen to pull him into a tight hug.

“I know, I know. It’s alright. I’d rather have a house than a turkey. We can figure this out.” David murmured while Patrick breathed in shakily against his chest.

“I think we still have turkey chili in the freezer.” Patrick muttered, his voice soft and sad and David knew he had to think of a solution quickly. He was not about to let this day be ruined by a fire extinguisher.

“Gonna go with a real quick no on that, honey. You finish cleaning the oven and start prepping the sides and I’ll figure out the, um, the turkey situation.” David grimaced at the once impressive twenty-four-pound turkey slowly dripping white goo onto their counter. Patrick nodded, rubbing his slightly teary face briefly on David’s sweater and although David knew five years ago the idea of anyone rubbing their face on his clothing would have forced him into a fit, he was glad Patrick found comfort in his clothes and in his arms. Patrick pulled back to give him a watery smile and David kissed him gently on the lips.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.” David said, feeling very unsure that it was going to be okay himself, but Patrick nodded at him and moved back toward the oven.

David arrived home an hour later with a bag full of Cornish hens and a hastily bookmarked recipe. Patrick’s face went from skeptical to relaxed as they worked to prep the small hens and get them in the oven before both their parents arrived. Soon enough, the house smelled exactly like it should on Thanksgiving, rich with the scent of roasting poultry, sage, and cinnamon from the cinnamon buns David had picked up on his way home from the grocery store. By the time the Roses and the Brewers arrived, Patrick was calmed down and loose from the beer David had pressed into his hands and David felt ready to enjoy the day now that the worst of It was over.

“Patrick, I must compliment you on your game fowl preparation.” Moira said as she daintily cut into her Cornish hen. “There’s something carnal and stimulating about balking at traditions, creating one’s own path.” She continued while David attempted to glare daggers at her over his wine glass. He had already made everyone promise under penalty of death not to make a big deal out of the lack of turkey at the meal. Patrick squeezed his knee under the table and David took a sip of his wine to settle himself.

“Thank you, Mrs. Rose.” Patrick said and she blew him a kiss. The rest of the meal passed easily. The food was fantastic, and the conversation was surprisingly calm considering the guests at the table and the stories they could tell. Johnny stood up just David was snatching an extra bite of cranberry sauce off of Patrick’s plate.

“Well I think this has got to be one of my favorite Thanksgivings.” Johnny said and David couldn’t help but preen even as he prepared himself for a long-winded Johnny Rose speech. “As I look around this table at all the people I love, I can’t help but be thankful we all found each other in this place. And, if you’d indulge me for a moment, I think we should go around and say a few things we’re thankful for this year.”

David narrowed his eyes.

“I bet you anything he read the same ‘101 Thanksgiving traditions” Buzzfeed list I did.” David hissed under his breath to Patrick, who smiled as he gave David’s knee another gentle squeeze.

“The sooner we play along, the sooner we get to my mom’s pumpkin pie.” Patrick whispered back and David immediately snapped his mouth shut. There was very little he would not do for a slice of Marcy Brewer’s pumpkin pie.

“I’ll go!” Alexis piped up, moving to stand as Johnny sat. “Hmm, I’m thankful for my amazing job and my super cute apartment and David!” Alexis smiled at David pointedly and gingerly lowered herself back into her seat. David barely had time to glare at her before Stevie raised her hand.

“I am also thankful for my job because I’ve got a partner who pushes me to be my best and I get to see places I’d never have a chance to otherwise.” Stevie said, her voice dipping into sincerity as she smiled at Johnny.

“I’m thankful to be sharing a holiday with family I actually like,” Stevie’s eyes were getting misty now and David wondered for a moment if maybe they’d moved on from making fun of— “And I am also thankful for David.” Stevie finished, giving Alexis a high five as she sat. Moira stood next, glancing over at both Stevie and Alexis with a mischievous look in her eye.

“Indeed, there are a plethora of triumphs that have been bestowed upon this dear family. I am thankful for our second Sunrise Bay season renewal and, of course, David.” David groaned, thumping his head to the table as Patrick patted his back and his mother continued on to list other things she was thankful for before Johnny finally coaxed her into taking a seat.

“I guess I can go next.” Patrick said cheerfully. David turned his head slightly to find Patrick’s eyes were on him as he spoke. “I’m thankful to have all of our family under one roof today.” Patrick started, rubbing his hand gently across David’s shoulders.

“And I’m thankful our store is growing and that we’re finding new ways to help our community.” David closed his eyes and smiled as he waited for his name to be said.

“And I guess that’s it.” Patrick finished. David’s eyes flew back open. Patrick had moved his hands back to the table and was biting his lip, staring down at David expectantly as he held back his obvious delight at teasing David. David straightened back up, drained the rest of his wine, and tried not to read too much into Patrick’s teasing.

Marcy went next and Patrick leaned over to whisper, “Thankful doesn’t begin to cover how I feel for you, David.” Patrick took David’s hand in his and pressed a long kiss to David’s wedding ring, his eyes bright with affection.

David closed his eyes in return and let the warmth of that love wash over him. Surrounded by his family and his husband, David Rose felt very thankful indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt, a question about one of my fics, or would just like to come chat with me about all things Schitt's Creek, follow me on [tumblr](https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are actually a girl's best friend because can you even imagine diamonds in this economy? 😝


End file.
